


Dark Night [Sequel to 'White Night']

by joy_infires



Series: U1oT ice hockey team [2]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: And violence, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jingyeol - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of past abusive relationships, Rivalry, Sequel, Unrequited Love, White Night, hwanhee is bitter, ice hockey, kinda domestic jingyeol, love triangle?, wooxiao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Kogyeol is awake and healthy, Dongyeol is happy with his boyfriend, Wooseok's ice hockey team is doing well...Everything should be perfect, right? Wrong!The U10T ice hockey team is faced with a fierce rival and some of the members have their own little fights to deal with...[WARNING: mentions of violence and abusive relationships...]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm back with a sequel for White Night!  
> I have to admit that I hadn't planned to write one until, like maybe, two weeks ago...  
> Then I felt inspired by Wooshin's return and boom!  
> It's still in the works so updates might be slow...

"Shh, Hwanhee...we can't get caught." Hwanhee's body was gently pressed against the door. Dongyeol's soft lips pressed onto his own, his hands wandered underneath Hwanhee's shirt. Hwanhee's mind was fuzzy; he'd wanted this for so long but...there was something holding him back.

"Wait", he said as he pulled back. Dongyeol looked at him, his eyes hooded, and it did things to Hwanhee. "What about Wooseok?" he asked his best friend. Dongyeol smiled and caressed Hwanhee's cheek. "What about him?" he returned the question. He leaned in for another kiss and...

Hwanhee woke up.

Another dream about Dongyeol. Was it the third one this week? If his subconscious had to torture him, why couldn't he at least get further than kissing? ' _Because, that's about as far as you two went...'_  Hwanhee's brain reminded him. Hwanhee sat up and ruffled his own hair in frustration.

It had been three months since he'd realized that he had feelings for his best friend after a whole lot of drama and heartache, all caused by Hwanhee himself. For the past 19 years Hwanhee had been convinced that he was straight, he'd been with girls all his life and he'd never had any impure thoughts about his best friend of 12 years – until three months ago.

The problem was that it had been too late when he had finally realized what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 1

“Wooseok!” Dongyeol exclaimed and skated over to where his boyfriend was sitting on the ice and clutching his left ankle. “Are you okay?” the younger of the two asked while taking Wooseok’s helmet off. “I’m fine. I don’t know what happened...if you’ll just help me up.”

Dongyeol carefully pulled Wooseok to his feet as the others gathered around them. “You okay?” Wooseok’s best friend Kogyeol questioned. “Yeah, I just fell, it’s probably nothi- ow, shit!” Wooseok cut himself off when he tried to put weight onto his left foot. Dongyeol was still steadying him, a worried expression on his face.

“Alright, let’s get you to the hospital”, Jinwook announced and skated over to Wooseok’s other side to help Dongyeol get their ice hockey team captain off the ice. “Guys, I’m okay!” Wooseok insisted. “Okay, my ass! We’re going to the hospital”, Kogyeol argued. “Practice ends early today!”

They continued to ignore Wooseok’s protests about being fine and the upcoming game and helped him to the dressing room where Dongyeol took his skates off and put his right shoe on. “We really don’t have to go to the hospital...I’ll put ice on it and I’ll be fine within two days!” Wooseok still argued.

“You should really get this examined, though, just in case”, Yein spoke up. Wooseok rolled his eyes. “Fine...”, he gave in, too tired to fight his nine other teammates. “Alright, I’ll drive you to the hospital”, Jinwook said. “And I’ll come with you”, Dongyeol announced. “Me too, Jinwook’s my ride”, Kogyeol spoke up.

“Nobody wanted to know that!” Sungjun joked, earning himself a playful glare from Kogyeol and a half-assed whack upside the head from Sooil. “The rest of you, go home and rest. Practice on Thursday as usual!” Wooseok said sternly as Dongyeol pulled him up again and steadied him. 

~

“Your ankle is sprained but it shouldn’t take more than two weeks to heal completely if you take care!” the doctor at the hospital told Wooseok while putting a bandage on said ankle. Wooseok’s eyes widened. “Two weeks? We have an ice hockey game next week!” he exclaimed.

The doctor gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, you’re going to have to sit that one out. If you don’t give your ankle a chance to heal it’ll only get worse. No ice hockey game is worth that!” he said to Wooseok. “The only thing you’re going to do next week is rest with your foot up. Put ice on the swelling and come by in two weeks to get this checked again”, he added.

Dongyeol, who had been sitting on a chair next to the door, got up and helped Wooseok up again. “Thanks, doctor. I’ll make sure that he doesn’t defy your orders”, he assured the doctor who just smiled and held the door open for them to get out. “Good luck for your hockey game”, he called after them.

~

Dongyeol tried cheering up a pouting Wooseok on the entire ride back to his place. “It’s better this way”, he told the older. Wooseok just kept pouting. “How is this better? I’m the team captain!” he argued. “But Kogyeol is co-captain. We got this, Wooseok. It’s best if you just rest”, Jinwook spoke up from the driver’s seat.

Wooseok crossed his arms over his chest. Dongyeol chuckled and shook his head fondly before leaning over to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. “You’re gonna be fine”, he promised. Wooseok let himself get pulled into Dongyeol’s side while the younger put an arm around his shoulders. It was hard to keep his pout up when Dongyeol was being like this.

“Alright, you two lovebirds, we’re here”, Jinwook announced a good five minutes later. Dongyeol got out of the car first before helping Wooseok out. “Thanks for the ride, Jinwook! See you on Thursday, guys”, Dongyeol said. “Yeah, make sure this one rests!” Kogyeol warned playfully. Dongyeol grinned and gave him a thumbs-up before shutting the car door.

“Get on”, Dongyeol said and crouched down in front of his boyfriend. “What?” Wooseok asked. Dongyeol looked over his shoulder. “Get on my back. It’s easier to carry you to my room than be a human crutch...”, he explained. Wooseok figured that Dongyeol had a point so he jumped onto the younger’s back and let himself get carried. 


	3. Chapter 2

Wooseok sighed for the nth time this morning. He was in Dongyeol’s bed, his foot propped up onto an extra pillow, while his boyfriend prepared breakfast. Wooseok had never been one to just sit around and now he was forced to do just that – for two endless weeks. The only silver lining was that most of that time would be spent with Dongyeol.

The thought brought a little smile to his face. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. If you had told him half a year ago that Lee Dongyeol would ever choose him over Hwanhee, his best friend and long-time crush, he would’ve deemed you crazy. But the past three months had been absolutely amazing for them.

“Breakfast is here!” Dongyeol announced and shuffled into his bedroom with a tray in his hands which he placed over Wooseok’s lap before sitting down next to him. “Bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice...my favorite”, Wooseok said with a smile. Dongyeol grinned and leaned in closer to kiss him. “Whatever it takes to nurse you back to health as soon as possible”, he mumbled.

“How are you feeling?” Dongyeol asked him. Wooseok shrugged, letting the younger feed him a piece of bacon. “It barely even hurts. The doctor was probably just overexaggerating”, he replied. Dongyeol raised his eyebrow at Wooseok. “I may not be captain of our team but I won’t allow you to play next Wednesday!” he warned the older. Wooseok pouted again. “But-”

Dongyeol didn’t let him finish but shut him up with another kiss, this one a bit more heated than the last one. Wooseok’s hands tangled in Dongyeol’s brown locks as he deepened the kiss. He felt Dongyeol smirk right before he pulled back just as Wooseok was getting into it. “No buts, eat your breakfast”, he said with a cheeky grin on his face. “I’m suddenly not that hungry anymore”, Wooseok mumbled and tried to catch the younger’s lips in another kiss.

Dongyeol blocked him with a slice of toast which he’d snatched from the tray. He laughed at Wooseok’s baffled expression and took a bite from the toast. “So much for nursing me back to health”, Wooseok mumbled, fake offended, as he began munching on his own slice of toast. Dongyeol just chuckled.

 _“Hello, somebody home?”_ a voice came from downstairs. Wooseok looked at Dongyeol who crawled out of bed again to greet their guest, whom he had immediately recognized. “Hwanhee”, he said once he’d reached the bottom of the stairs. His best friend grinned at him. He knew where the spare key was so Dongyeol wasn’t surprised that he’d let himself in.

“Hey”, he said. “Do you want to practice today, just us like in the old times?” Dongyeol laughed. “Why do you have to make it sound like we’re 40 and retired?” Hwanhee chimed in with his laughter. “Well, we just barely hang out lately...”, he said. Dongyeol made a face. That was true. A few months ago they had been inseparable but once Dongyeol had started dating Wooseok, their time together had become less and less.  

“I can’t today...Wooseok’s here...I’m taking care of him, you know...because of his injury...”, he told the slightly older male. Hwanhee’s face fell. “Oh...”, he commented. Dongyeol didn’t fail to notice an emotion running over his best friend’s face; he couldn’t quite put his finger on what exactly it was, though.

“Um...is his foot okay?” Hwanhee asked. Dongyeol nodded with a small smile. “He probably won’t be able to play next week but he’s going to be alright...”, he replied. Hwanhee made a sound of acknowledgement. “That’s good...well, if you can’t I’ll just practice alone or with Changhyun...”, he said and turned to leave.

“Hwan-” Dongyeol began but the door already slammed shut after Hwanhee. Dongyeol sighed and decided to go back upstairs to Wooseok. The older had finished breakfast and was looking at him expectantly when he entered the bedroom again. “What did Hwanhee want?” he questioned.

Dongyeol was glad to see that his boyfriend was no longer bitter when he spoke Hwanhee’s name. It had taken a lot of time for Wooseok and Hwanhee to get along again after what had happened between them three months ago. However, Dongyeol couldn’t help but feel like their relationship had never fully recovered...and that it was partly his fault.

“To practice...I told him I’m taking care of you, though”, Dongyeol replied and got back in bed. “Was he mad?” Wooseok questioned and put an arm around Dongyeol. “I’m not sure...he took off pretty quickly...”, Dongyeol replied. “He’s been pretty distant lately, now that I think about it...maybe he’s mad at me...”, he said, thinking about how quickly Hwanhee had taken off.

“You should go, then...I’ll be fine on my own”, Wooseok told him. Dongyeol looked at him. “Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you here by yourself.” Wooseok gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Talk to Hwanhee. I can’t have any kind of tension in my team!” he said. Dongyeol thought about it for a few seconds before he got up once again, this time taking the tray with him.

“Don’t walk around too much!” he warned his boyfriend. Wooseok just waved off. “I’m fine, nurse Lee. Now go!” he teased. Dongyeol stuck his tongue out at him and got ready to head to the ice hockey stadium.


	4. Chapter 3

Jinwook woke up alone. He sat up and looked around in his one-bedroom apartment. Kogyeol was nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t hear water running in the bathroom, so he assumed that his boyfriend wasn’t in the shower either. Jinwook furrowed his brows. It wasn’t like Kogyeol to just disappear without a word. If he had to leave without wanting to wake Jinwook he’d at least leave a note on his pillow – but there was nothing.

Jinwook got out of bed and put on some boxers and sweats to cover up his bare body. He then checked his phone to see if Kogyeol had at least left him a message. No luck. He checked the bathroom to see if his boyfriend was inside, shaving or brushing his teeth but Kogyeol really wasn’t here.

He was starting to get seriously worried when he heard keys rustling and the door to his apartment opened. Kogyeol stepped inside with a bag of groceries. He jumped when he saw Jinwook standing in the doorway of the bathroom, glaring.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” he asked as he put the bag down in the kitchen area. Jinwook walked up to him and slightly punched his arm. “Do you know how worried I was just now? Why didn’t you leave a note? You know I hate waking up not knowing where you are!” he said accusingly.

Kogyeol looked at him guiltily. “I’m sorry, I must have forgotten...I wanted to get back before you wake up and surprise you with breakfast in bed...”, he admitted. Jinwook’s features softened immediately. His boyfriend was just too sweet. “It’s okay...I was just...”, he trailed off. Kogyeol cupped his cheeks and leaned in for a kiss but Jinwook turned his head away. “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet...”, he admitted.

Kogyeol chuckled and moved the older’s head in his direction, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I don’t mind...our first kiss was similar”, he said. Jinwook wrapped his arms around Kogyeol’s waist, burying his face inside the younger’s shirt. He felt one of Kogyeol’s hands run through his hair.

“What do you want to do today?” he asked. Jinwook looked up at him, arms still around his waist. “I have a class at 11 but afterwards I thought we could get lunch somewhere?” he offered. Kogyeol smiled. “I could cook, how about that?”

He leaned down to kiss Jinwook again. “I love your cooking...”, the older mumbled. Kogyeol chuckled. “I know...I actually have to go meet my Mom for a bit but I’ll be back soon and lunch will be ready when you come home, okay?” he told Jinwook who nodded and unwrapped his arms from around Kogyeol only to reach for his hand and gently drag him along to the bathroom.

“What are you up to?” Kogyeol asked with a smirk. “I have to get ready”, Jinwook announced. “And you should join me in the shower to make up for scaring me half to death this morning!” Kogyeol shook his head fondly but closed the bathroom door behind them nonetheless...

~

An hour and a half later, Kogyeol sat on his mother’s worn-down couch. She sat next to him and gave him a half-nervous smile. She had called him here to tell him ‘exciting news’ but so far she hadn’t said anything since greeting him and offering him a beer.

“So, Mom...what did you call me here for?” Kogyeol finally asked. His mother grinned at him. “Promise you won’t freak out?” she asked sheepishly. Kogyeol looked at her. “Mom, what did you do?” he questioned, sounding slightly alarmed. His Mom had been trying to get her shit back together after she’d had wasted lots of time dating toxic men after Kogyeol’s father had died in a car crash several years ago. Asking him not to freak out sort of already freaked him out enough.

She chuckled and held up her hand. “I kind of got engaged!” she announced. Her son's eyes widened. Kogyeol looked from the 18k white gold ring on his mother’s finger to her excited face and back. He took her hand, examining the ring closer. “What? When? To whom?” he asked. She gently took her hand back. “Last night. He’ll be here in 10 minutes.”

Kogyeol looked at her again. “You didn’t tell me you were seeing anyone”, he said. He wasn’t trying to sound accusing, but he was afraid that it might have come out that way from the way her smile fell. “It all went pretty fast, but I promise you that he isn’t like all those losers I dated. He’s a doctor, actually...and he takes care of me like nobody else did before. And he’s completely fine with me having an adult son...he actually has one as well...”, she explained.

“So, I’m going to get a stepbrother...”, Kogyeol stated. He rose to his feet. “I think I do need a beer now...”, he said. His Mom pouted and followed him into the kitchen where he opened the fridge and got out a can of beer. “Can you at least give him a chance?” she asked. Kogyeol looked at his mother and sighed.

“Fine...for you...but this man better be as good as you claim he is!” he gave in. His Mom actually squealed at that and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you.” The doorbell rang a second later so she went to open. Kogyeol opened his beer and took a long sip before bracing himself to step into the living room and meet his mother’s fiancé.

When he came inside his Mom was talking to a tall, middle-aged man with graying hair and glasses. He was wearing a suit that looked more expensive than this entire apartment. He looked around 50 and was now regarding Kogyeol with a friendly smile, extending his hand to a greeting.

“Ah, you must be Minsoo, your mother has told me all about you!” he said in a friendly tone. Kogyeol returned his smile and reached out to shake the man’s hand. “Minsoo, this is Choi Kiyoung. He’s the chef resident at Seoul National University Hospital”, Kogyeol’s Mom spoke up. The name was ringing bells in Kogyeol’s mind but he couldn’t quite pinpoint it.

“I would have loved to bring my son for you two to meet but he has practice today”, Choi Kiyoung said. Practice. Kogyeol’s eyes widened. “Your son…he doesn’t happen to be...”, he trailed off. “Choi Suwon; captain of the Gangnam Steelblades ice hockey team”, the older man finished Kogyeol’s sentence.

Oh shit, not good...

“Well, I’m sure there’s plenty of time for them to get to know each other. For now, I’d say we go to the restaurant like we planned?” Kogyeol’s mother suggested. “Um...I can’t come with you. I borrowed Jinwook’s car and I need to take it back...we had plans anyway”, Kogyeol spoke up again. His Mom pouted at him again. “I’m sorry, Mom. Maybe next time...”, he said and kissed her on the cheek.

“It was nice meeting you Mr Choi...”, he said to the doctor before he grabbed his jacket and left the apartment. He got into Jinwook’s car and leaned back in the seat to gather his thoughts for a few seconds. His mother was going to marry the father of the Steels’ captain; he could already imagine Wooseok’s reaction.

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Dongyeol called out to his best friend as he stepped onto the rink. Hwanhee looked at him and took off his helmet. "Shouldn't you be with Wooseok?" he asked. Dongyeol skated over to him and gave him a bright smile. "He'll be fine without me. Where's Changhyun?" he asked. Hwanhee shrugged. "He was busy...with Sooil", he replied. It really wasn't like Hwanhee to give such short-lived answers.

Dongyeol found himself worrying about his friend being mad at him again. "Hey, did I do something?" he asked. Hwanhee looked at him questioningly. "You've been weird with me lately...did I piss you off or something?" "No, you didn't do anything...I've just had a lot on my mind lately. It's nothing serious...", Hwanhee replied. Dongyeol was sure that Hwanhee wasn't being 100% honest with him but before he could say anything the slightly older boy put his helmet back on and skated away.

"Let's practice", he called. "That's what you came here for, right?"

~

They practiced for a while before leaving the rink and heading for the changing rooms. "Hwanhee...are you sure that everything's okay between us?" Dongyeol asked again. Hwanhee didn't answer immediately. He couldn't exactly tell Dongyeol that nothing had been okay between them since he had to go off and date Wooseok. He hated himself for having feelings for his best friend who was taken.

"Everything's just fine...", Hwanhee lied. Dongyeol raised his eyebrows at him as they reached the changing room. "Then why does it feel like you're mad at me or something?" Dongyeol asked as he pulled his hockey jersey over his head before proceeding to take off his shoulder and elbow pads. "I'm not mad at you..."

Hwanhee wanted to avert his gaze from his shirtless best friend but before he could, he spotted a hickey on Dongyeol's collar bone. The tight feeling in his chest, which he'd been living with for the past three months, returned. He knew that he was extremely jealous of Wooseok but actually seeing what the older boy got to do with Dongyeol made it 30 times worse.

"Do you sleep with him?" he asked before he could stop himself. Dongyeol stopped undressing and looked at his best friend, his eyes slightly widened in surprise. "What?" he asked. Hwanhee took a deep breath. "You and Wooseok...did you...?" Dongyeol got over his initial shock pretty quickly. He chuckled and, finally, put a shirt on. "No", he said and it sounded honest enough.

"Are you going to?" Hwanhee questioned. Dongyeol shot him another look. "Sure, eventually...isn't that what couples do?" he returned the question. Hwanhee's insides tightened up even more. The thought of Wooseok getting to touch Dongyeol like he could only fantasize about made him want to punch their team captain in the face.

"Are you sure, though? Like, I wouldn't want you to regret it...", Hwanhee said after a short pause. "Why would I? This is Wooseok we're talking about. I love him and I trust him...", Dongyeol replied, now fully changed into black skinny jeans, a plain white shirt and sneakers. He threw his jacket over his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you so interested in who I have sex with?" he asked.

Hwanhee shrugged. "I'm not...I'm just trying to look out for you", he replied while tying his shoelace. "Well, there's no need. You know Wooseok, don't you? And you also know that he's been in love with me for almost two years now. Do you really think he'd ever hurt me?" Dongyeol asked. He started to sound slightly irritated which was not what Hwanhee had wanted to achieve.

"Okay, okay, calm down! I get it...", he said, raising his hands in defeat. "I have to go...", he added and left the changing room without giving his best friend a chance to answer. He decided to walk home today, even if it would probably take him way longer. He just needed to clear his head.

He somehow needed to get over his feelings for Dongyeol. It pained him to see his best friend happy while all he really wanted was to steal him away from Wooseok. Dongyeol didn't deserve this. _'And neither does Wooseok...'_ the rational part of his brain reminded him. "Screw Wooseok...", he mumbled to himself.

Hwanhee walked around until the sun began to set. When he stopped to check where the hell he even was he found himself standing right in front of a bar. Hwanhee pondered with the thought. A drink sounded about right just now. He took a closer look at the bar's name and felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he realized that this was a gay bar. He managed to surprise himself when he thought about entering anyway.

Hwanhee began to pace in front of it, playing with the thought. Maybe...just maybe the answer to the Dongyeol problem was just inside that bar. Was he even gay, though? Admittedly, he hadn't been with any girls since he and Dongyeol had shared their last kiss and the dreams had started but that didn't necessarily mean anything. He shook his head and began to walk away when someone spoke up from the bar's entrance.

"You sure look like you could use a drink." Hwanhee turned around to find a guy his age, maybe a bit older, with a beer bottle in his hand smirking at him. "I could...but not here", Hwanhee replied and was ready to walk away when the guy approached him. He had slicked back black hair, which didn't look greasy, though, and almond shaped, brown eyes. "Let me buy you a drink somewhere else, then", he offered.

Hwanhee thought about it. A beer or two with a stranger sure couldn't hurt, right? The guy seemed nice enough and he wasn't bad looking either. Hwanhee finally nodded. "Alright...let's go", he said which earned him a delighted smile from the stranger. "I'm Hyunwoo", he introduced himself as they began walking together to find another bar. "Hwanhee..."

"It's nice to meet you, Hwanhee..."


	6. Chapter 5

Wooseok sat on the living room couch, watching TV when Dongyeol returned home from practice. He greeted the older with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed over his chest. “What? I was bored!” Wooseok defended himself. “Do I even want to ask how you managed to get downstairs?” Dongyeol asked with a chuckle.

He let himself fall onto the couch next to his boyfriend. Wooseok turned off the TV and faced him. “How was practice?” he asked. The younger sighed and rested his head on Wooseok’s shoulder. “It was weird...like, practice itself was normal but...Hwanhee and I talked and it was weird...”, Dongyeol explained. “Something between us just changed and I don’t know what or why”, he added. Dongyeol had noticed how cold Hwanhee seemed to be towards Wooseok but he couldn’t imagine why. Was it only because he wanted to look out for him?

He felt Wooseok’s arm wrap around his shoulders. “It’ll be alright...maybe he’s having girl trouble or something like that...”, Wooseok suggested. Dongyeol sighed again. “He used to talk to me about the girls he was meeting...”, he said. “But it pissed you off because you were into him”, Wooseok stated. Dongyeol didn’t answer – mainly because it was true.

“Cheer up...I’m sure you’ll figure out what’s bothering him”, Wooseok said and kissed his temple. Dongyeol nodded. Wooseok turned his face to give him a proper kiss. Dongyeol shifted to straddle the older, never breaking the kiss. His conversation with Hwanhee about sleeping with Wooseok was suddenly fresh in his mind. Wooseok’s hands trailed over his sides and under his shirt as Dongyeol’s tongue traced along his boyfriend’s bottom lip, asking for entrance which he was granted almost immediately.

Dongyeol took control of the kiss, his fingers softly tugging on Wooseok’s black hair. They didn’t stay there for long, though. Instead, Dongyeol ran his hands over the older’s chest. Wooseok pulled back from their kiss to look at Dongyeol, his hands still under the younger’s shirt.

“Wait...”, he said, even though he sounded a little bit reluctant. “Maybe we shouldn’t...at least not here.” Dongyeol chuckled and climbed off his boyfriend’s lap. “Do you want to go back upstairs then?” he asked with a grin. Wooseok looked like he wanted to do just that but instead of saying that he faced Dongyeol. “Why are you in such a rush all of a sudden?” he questioned.

“I’m not...I just thought you might want to...”, Dongyeol replied with a shrug. “I want to but are you sure that you’re ready?” Wooseok asked with a slight blush on his face. Dongyeol was pretty sure that he was ready. He trusted Wooseok and even though they had never really discussed sex, he was certain that he wanted his first time to be with him.

“I am”, he said firmly. “But maybe we should wait until your ankle heals...”, he added. Wooseok laughed. “I keep telling you that I’m fine...but if you want to wait, it’s fine by me. I’m ready when you are”, the older replied.

~

Jinwook returned home to a set table and his boyfriend greeting him with a kiss. However, he noticed immediately that something was off. Kogyeol’s smile didn’t seem 100% sincere; Jinwook would know because his smile was one of the things he loved the most about his boyfriend.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Jinwook questioned, sitting down on one of the two rickety chairs at the small dinner table. Kogyeol carried the food over to the table and sat down across from him. He sighed and reached for Jinwook’s plate to put food onto it. “My Mom is remarrying...”, he said.

Jinwook’s eyes widened. Of all the things he imagined bothering his boyfriend he hadn’t expected it to be this. “What?” he asked. “She met this rich doctor and now she’s getting married...and...he’s  _nice_!” Kogyeol complained, picking his fork up. That confused Jinwook even more. Why did it bother Kogyeol if the guy was nice?

“Baby, I don’t quite see your problem here...”, Jinwook told the younger. “My problem is that my Mom has horrible taste in guys! That guy can’t be for real...there has to be a catch...”, Kogyeol answered. Jinwook got the feeling that that wasn’t all, though and that feeling was confirmed when Kogyeol put his fork back down with force.

“Worst of it all is that his son is the captain of the Steels!” Jinwook stared back at him. “The Gangnam Steelblades? H-his son is Choi Suwon?” he questioned, just to make sure he’d heard correctly. Kogyeol nodded with a bitter expression. Jinwook got up from his seat and walked around the table to sit on his boyfriend’s lap sideways, wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck.

“Listen, this might not be the most ideal family situation but maybe that guy’s father really is nice”, Jinwook tried to cheer him up. Kogyeol sighed, looking up at Jinwook. “What if he isn’t...I’ve spent almost nine years watching my Mom date one asshole after the other. Maybe this one is just a  _rich_ asshole...”, he argued.

“You should give him a chance. The wedding isn’t going to be next week, right? Get to know him a little and if you still think he’s an ass, you can tell your Mom how you feel about her getting married to him. She promised to stop putting her boyfriends before you so she might listen”, Jinwook suggested.

Kogyeol slowly nodded his head, seemingly thinking about his boyfriend’s words. He still looked kind of unhappy when he spoke up again: “Fine...I hope you’re right about this guy...” Jinwook smiled at him. “Of course, I am...”, he said and got up. “Now, let’s eat before it gets cold”, he added.

Kogyeol complied, but he was absent-minded throughout the entire lunch. Jinwook decided to leave him be for now. He really hoped, for both Mrs Go and Kogyeol, that Dr Choi was a good guy. He only knew his son, Choi Suwon, and that guy was far from good.

“You know what's the weirdest part of it all?” Kogyeol spoke up while they were washing the dishes together. “What?” Jinwook asked. “I always thought I’d get married before my Mom even considered getting engaged to anyone”, the younger said, meeting Jinwook’s eyes. The older blushed and proceeded drying off the plate in his hand.

“Well, i-it’s not a race, is it?” Jinwook stammered. He heard Kogyeol chuckle. “It’s not...but it was just a thought I had”, he replied. Jinwook’s blush deepened. He hadn’t been aware that Kogyeol had had thoughts about getting married at all. They were still young and Jinwook didn’t even know if the younger had thought about it with him in mind...

“Jinwook...”, Kogyeol called out to him, ripping him from his thoughts. Jinwook looked at him. “I love you”, Kogyeol told him, this time with a genuine smile on his face. “I love you, too”, Jinwook answered. He found himself unable to shake off the marriage thoughts for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 6

Hwanhee woke up with a throbbing headache. How many drinks did he have last night? He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked around. Well, he must have made it home somehow. At least, he didn't end up in a stranger's bed.

A stir from beside him caught his attention. He stifled a scream and scrambled out of bed, only now realizing that he wasn't wearing anything. There, in his bed, was that Hyunwoo guy he'd met yesterday and who had bought him way too many drinks. Hwanhee rubbed his temples and tiptoed to his closet where he picked out some clothes before disappearing to the bathroom, hoping that when he got out of the shower, the guy would be gone.

Hwanhee couldn't believe that he'd really gone home with a random stranger. He scoured through his brain to find memories of last night while the hot water ran over his body. He remembered crying about his tragic situation with Dongyeol – how embarrassing – he also remembered Hyunwoo comfortably patting his shoulder and helping him out of the bar and into a taxi. Hyunwoo had accompanied him all the way back home and had tried to end the night with a kiss.

Hwanhee blushed at the memory. It had gotten heated too quickly and after fumbling with his keys for quite some time he and Hyunwoo had stumbled inside and straight towards the bedroom. Hwanhee was glad that he'd decided to move out from home two months ago because he didn't think his drunken mind would have considered the possibility of his parents hearing him and Hyunwoo.

He turned off the water and got out of the shower, drying himself off and putting on some clothes. After brushing his teeth and taking an Aspirin, he made his way back to his room to check if his _guest_ was still here. When he entered his room, Hyunwoo was just tying his shoelace and getting up. He grinned when he saw Hwanhee enter.

"Morning", Hyunwoo said. Hwanhee blushed. He still couldn't believe that he'd had sex with this guy. He still wasn't bad looking, even in broad daylight, but Hwanhee always thought that his sexual attraction towards males only applied to Dongyeol.

"Morning", he finally replied. Hyunwoo grinned. "I figured you might want me out of here...so, I'll leave. You should too, though. It's already past noon. Don't you have ice hockey practice?" he asked. Hwanhee's eyes widened and he rushed over to his nightstand where his phone was. Hyunwoo was right. He only had 40 minutes to get to practice.

"How did you know that?" Hwanhee asked. Hyunwoo grinned. "You told me yesterday, remember? You said how you were glad that your friend's boyfriend wouldn't be at practice and how you should get home soon because it starts at 1pm", he explained. Hwanhee didn't remember saying that, but then again his memory was still a little blurry. He was almost glad that he didn't remember all of last night's dirty details...

"Well, I'll get going, then. I left my number in your phone...just in case you ever want to...you know, hang out again", Hyunwoo said. Hwanhee was too embarrassed to answer so the other male just grinned again and took off with a "See you around."

~

"You're late", Kogyeol stated when Hwanhee joined the rest of the team, minus Wooseok, on the rink. "I know, I'm sorry...I overslept", he replied. Kogyeol didn't scold him any further (like Wooseok would have) and proceeded to talk about their upcoming game against the Busan Bats. **_(A/N: y'all istg, I'm running out of crappy ice hockey team names)._**

"I figured that if we win against them-" " _When_ we win against them!" Gyujin interrupted, earning himself approving mumbles. Kogyeol grinned. "Fine, _when_ we win against them, we could go check out the game next Thursday that'll determine our final opponents. It's the Barons against the Steels", he said. The team cheered. "Let's win this game on Wednesday!" Kogyeol announced before training began.

~

"Alright, good training today, guys...I want you to rest until our last training before the game. Don't get injured! And remember, no drinking on Tuesday evening!" Kogyeol warned them once they'd all gathered in the changing room after practice. "Is Wooseok coming on Wednesday?" Yein asked. "He wouldn't miss out on a game for the world", Dongyeol said with a grin.

"I hope he's resting like he's supposed to", Jinwook said sternly. Dongyeol's grin widened. "Of course, he is", he said. Kogyeol just shook his head and placed an arm around Jinwook's shoulders. "You guys should go home and rest...", he told the team which was met with general agreement. Kogyeol didn't fail to notice how quick Hwanhee was to leave without a word of goodbye, not even to Dongyeol whose face had fallen upon the hasty exit of his best friend.

"Dongyeol, do you need a ride home?" Jinwook asked their youngest team member. Usually, he'd get a ride from Wooseok but since their team captain wasn't here right now he was either forced to take the subway or drive with one of his members. Dongyeol nodded and followed Jinwook and Kogyeol outside along with Gyujin who'd also be getting a ride from Jinwook.

"Is something wrong with Hwanhee? He was quiet all afternoon...and Hwanhee is never quiet", Gyujin asked Dongyeol who shrugged. "I don't really know what's going on with him these days...", he admitted. That caught Kogyeol's attention. "But you two are inseparable", he spoke up. Dongyeol sighed. " _Were_...lately, we haven't been spending much time with each other. We practiced together yesterday but that was it..."

"I saw him yesterday...", Gyujin suddenly said. Dongyeol looked at him. "He was in my neighborhood, pacing around in front of a bar but I was running late to my date so I didn't stay to find out if he actually went inside or not..." "Which bar?" Jinwook questioned. Gyujin seemed a little hesitant with his answer.

"Um...do you know that American bar at the intersection close to my house? The, uh...the _Sore Eagle_...", he stammered. Jinwook and Kogyeol exchanged a look. Dongyeol looked confused. "What's the _Sore Eagle_?" he asked. Gyujin looked like he regretted bringing it up. Kogyeol could understand that he might feel like he was invading Hwanhee's privacy, talking about things he might not want others to know.

"It's a gay bar...", he finally answered. Dongyeol looked even more confused now. "Why would he go there? Are you sure it was Hwanhee you saw?" he asked. Gyujin nodded but luckily Jinwook spoke up again: "Let's not jump to conclusions! Hwanhee pacing around in front of a gay bar doesn't have to mean anything; besides straight guys go there too...and even if Hwanhee had other reasons it's one: none of our business, and two: not a big deal..."

Gyujin still looked uncomfortable with the whole situation and Dongyeol couldn't seem to get rid of his confused expression. "Let's not talk about it anymore. In fact, forget that I said anything...", Gyujin said as the four of them reached the car.

"Good idea...let's get you two home."


	8. Chapter 7

The last practice came fast and Wooseok had insisted on coming to watch them. Dongyeol knew that arguing wouldn’t get him anywhere in this case and since Wooseok had rested all week he didn’t see a problem in letting him come along.

They decided to head to their favorite diner to get milkshakes after practice. “Okay, if you play tomorrow like you did today, I have no doubt that you’ll win”, Wooseok told the team. “And I will personally beat your asses if you don’t!” he joked. Dongyeol caught Hwanhee’s gaze but the older looked away the very next second.

“We’re going to watch the game between the Steels and the Barons on Thursday evening. Are you coming along?” Gyujin asked Wooseok. The older took a sip from his strawberry milkshake before nodding. “I’ll be back for the final game so it only makes sense if I come along to check out our final opponent”, he replied.

“I just hope it’s not the Steels...”, Kogyeol said absent-mindedly. That caught the team’s attention. “Why not?” Wooseok questioned. Kogyeol sighed and sipped his vanilla milkshake. “Their captain is going to be my stepbrother soon”, he announced. Eight pairs of eyes widened and stared back at Kogyeol to determine if he was joking or not.

“Choi Suwon?! Wait, didn’t he and Jin-” “Apparently, his Mom is getting married to Choi’s Dad”, Jinwook interrupted Sooil, fixing him with a glare that shut his slightly younger teammate up immediately. Kogyeol looked from Sooil to Jinwook, obviously taking notice of their silent conversation.

“Well, Steels or not, I’m confident that we can actually win this season!” Wooseok spoke up, successfully directing the attention back to ice hockey. He caught Jinwook’s grateful glance in his direction. “Now, we should probably all go home and rest before tomorrow’s game”, he announced when he saw that everyone had finished their milkshakes.

~

Jinwook dropped off Dongyeol and Wooseok at their respective homes – Wooseok decided to actually sleep at his own place tonight – before driving to his place with Kogyeol. They didn’t talk much on the way. Jinwook hoped that his boyfriend hadn’t caught on to Sooil’s almost-slip-up back at the diner. That was something Kogyeol didn’t have to know.

They reached the apartment and went inside, still without talking. Jinwook had a weird feeling in his stomach. He knew how sharp Kogyeol was. He’d probably really figured out what Sooil had tried to say, which meant that Jinwook had to talk about it.

“I’m going to take a shower”, Kogyeol announced. Jinwook took a deep breath, bracing himself for the conversation to come. “Wait!” he called out. Kogyeol stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. “You’ve barely said anything to me since we left the diner...”, Jinwook pointed out. Kogyeol’s jaw tightened, like he was contemplating whether to say what was on his mind.

“You caught on to what Sooil was trying to say, haven’t you?” Jinwook questioned with a lowered head. There was a long silence in which Jinwook didn’t dare to meet Kogyeol’s eyes. He should have just been open about it but the younger had already been upset about his mother remarrying. He didn’t want to add to that pile with his messy past.

“Was there something between you and Choi Suwon?” Kogyeol asked suddenly, causing Jinwook to jump at the sound of his voice. He finally looked up and saw the younger staring directly at him. “Yes...”, he admitted. Kogyeol exhaled, his face unreadable.

“I’m going to take a shower”, he repeated and disappeared to the bathroom before Jinwook had the chance to say anything else. The older flinched at the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. He let himself sink down on the bed, burying his head in his hands. He didn’t know what to make of the fact that Kogyeol didn’t want to talk about it.

Jinwook never would have thought that Choi Suwon would come back to haunt him like that. He should have known that it was too good to be true that their team never had to face the Steels in the year since he’d joined. He had done his best to avoid the fact that his ex was the captain of his team’s biggest rival. And now he was going to be his boyfriend’s stepbrother. Jinwook wanted to kick himself for not telling Kogyeol right away. What if the younger was mad enough to break up with him?

The bathroom door opened and Kogyeol stepped out, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He walked over to the closet, which he and Jinwook had kind of started sharing since Kogyeol spent most of his time here anyway, without looking at the older. Jinwook wanted to say something but the words got stuck in his throat.

Finally, after getting dressed from the waist down, Kogyeol sat down on the bed next to him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. Jinwook stared at his own knees. “I don’t know...I don’t like to talk about him...”, he said with a small voice. “Are you mad at me?” he questioned, carefully looking at the younger. Kogyeol sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair.

“No...I just wish I’d known...everyone else seems to because they’ve known you longer than I have”, he answered. Jinwook reached for the younger’s hand. “I’ll tell you what went down between us if you want to know...”, he said, even though he had promised himself never to talk about it again. Choi Suwon was a part of his past that he had wanted to forget.

“You don’t have to. I don’t want to force you”, Kogyeol told him. Jinwook shook his head. “I don’t want any more secrets between us. I hate keeping things from you...I just wasn’t ready to talk about it, I guess...”, he replied. He took a deep breath and noticed that his hands were shaking.

“So...um, I met him in my freshman year and he seemed nice so we went on a few dates and, well, eventually got together. At first, it was pretty good...like, your average college relationship. But then he started changing. He was possessive...like,  _really_ possessive. I later found out that even beat up one of my classmates because he hugged me to thank me when he got a good grade on an exam I helped him study for. He would always call me  _his_  and he got aggressive when we...you know...”, Jinwook trailed off.

“I wanted to leave him, especially, after I found out that he beat up my classmate, which I only found out because I cornered him and asked him why he avoided me and why he was so bruised up...that poor kid was scared out of his mind, thinking I’d tell Suwon if he told me the truth...” He remembered not wanting to believe that Choi Suwon would actually go this far only to state a point.

“Yeah, as I said, I wanted to leave him...but, honestly, I was scared of him. Every time I mentioned taking a break he would literally go crazy, telling me that I couldn’t go anywhere and that he loved me and once he-...”, Jinwook’s voice broke at the most terrible memory he had of Choi Suwon.

Kogyeol’s grip tightened around his hand. Jinwook didn’t have to see his face to know that he was angry. “Did he force himself on you?” he asked through gritted teeth. Jinwook’s head snapped in the younger’s direction. “No! I mean...yeah, he tried but I fought back...but, then he lost his shit...”, he explained.

“I got this from him”, Jinwook said and pointed at the little scar he had above his eyebrow. Kogyeol had, of course, seen the scar before but he’d never thought about the backstory, assuming Jinwook might have fallen as a child. Hearing the real story behind it made him ten times angrier than he already was.

“It was actually Wooseok who found me passed out in my room and he took me to the hospital. But, before you confront him about it, I begged him not to tell anyone about what happened. The others don’t know about that. All I let Wooseok tell them was that he got too violent...Wooseok is the only one who knows everything...”, Jinwook finished his story.

Kogyeol needed a few seconds before he trusted himself to speak again. “Did he stay away from you after that?” he finally questioned. “Sooil, Sungjun and Changhyun went to his place and threatened him to leave me alone and he seems to have taken it to heart...”, Jinwook answered. Kogyeol put his arm around Jinwook’s shoulders and pulled him into his bare side and pressed a kiss on top of his head.

“I’m sorry...”, he mumbled into Jinwook’s hair. “Why are you sorry?” the older asked. “Because I bitched at you for not telling me...” “Don’t apologize for that...you didn’t know...”, Jinwook replied. “And that’s okay because I never wanted to bring it up again. It took me some time to get over everything that happened. I didn’t go outside until my face was completely healed and once it was I tried everything to avoid Suwon. I took a semester off from college and I managed to get it out of my system and now I’m no longer scared of him...”, Jinwook assured him.

“But how can I let my Mom marry his father now?” Kogyeol questioned. Jinwook looked up at him and intertwined their fingers. “I told you...give the man a chance. He doesn’t have to be like his son. I’ve never met him but from what I remember Suwon was never particularly close with him...”, he told the younger.

Kogyeol wasn’t sure if he could give Dr Choi a chance. And even if he could, he sure wouldn’t be able to play happy family with the guy who had dared to lay a hand on the love of his life. The feeling of Jinwook’s lips on his cheek ripped Kogyeol from his thoughts.

“Let’s go to sleep for now. Wooseok will kill us if we’re not in a good condition tomorrow”, the older said softly. “I should shower first, though...”, he added. Kogyeol wasn’t quite ready to let Jinwook go yet. He wanted his boyfriend to know that he was here for him and that he would protect him from guys like Choi Suwon. Most importantly, he wanted Jinwook to know that he would never treat him like that.

He let Jinwook go eventually, though he was still a bit reluctant. He never would have guessed that his boyfriend had such a terrible secret. The older’s story ran through Kogyeol’s head the entire time while he got comfortable in bed and waited for Jinwook to finish showering. When he did, Kogyeol opened his arms for the older. Jinwook chuckled quietly but welcomed his boyfriend’s embrace. He always managed to fall asleep quicker in his arms anyway.  
  



	9. Chapter 8

Wooseok had never felt so useless before. Here he was, sitting in the spectator’s area of the ice hockey stadium, forced to watch his team play without him. He would have given anything to be on the ice with them. Luckily, they seemed to be doing well enough without him.  

The last five minutes were running right now and his team was leading with three points. The Bats weren’t exactly the weakest team they’d ever encountered – they also weren’t the fairest. Dongyeol got body checked by an opponent even though the puck was long gone. Wooseok jumped to his feet, his ankle completely forgotten, when his boyfriend crashed into the boards. The player was sent to the penalty box and Dongyeol seemed unhurt but it still made Wooseok angry.

In the end his team won against the Bats and Wooseok was the first back at the changing room to welcome and congratulate them. He gave Dongyeol a long hug before his boyfriend even had a chance to catch his breath. “Are you okay?” he questioned. Dongyeol grinned and waved off. “Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry”, he answered. Wooseok stayed next to him when he faced the rest of his team.

“You did well, guys! I’m proud of you!” he announced. Kogyeol grinned at him. “You better be there with us the next time!” he said. Wooseok laughed. “You bet, I will!” he promised.

~

“Shouldn’t you be sitting down?” Dongyeol asked his boyfriend once they were back at his place. Wooseok carried two cans of coke from the kitchen to the living room where the couple was planning to get comfy on the couch. “I can already walk again! It doesn’t hurt anymore...stop treating me like a pregnant woman!” Wooseok whined. Dongyeol laughed at the image that formed inside his head at the older’s words.

He focused his eyes on the TV that was playing a random music show as Wooseok sat down next to him after putting the two cans on the glass table. “I’m really proud of you”, Wooseok said into his ear. Dongyeol chuckled. “I didn’t do that much”, he argued. “You contributed to our win, that’s why you deserve a reward”, Wooseok told him.

Dongyeol looked at him, ready to make a cheeky suggestion as to what that reward could be but Wooseok beat him to it by smashing their lips together, using the younger’s surprised gasp to slide his tongue into his mouth. Dongyeol’s hands came to a rest on Wooseok’s waist before he pulled him onto his lap.

The younger fumbled with the hem of Wooseok’s shirt, pushing it up to his collar bones. Wooseok raised his arms so his boyfriend could get it off before immediately reconnecting their lips. Dongyeol softly nibbled on Wooseok’s bottom lip, earning himself a small groan in response. He pulled back and looked up at his boyfriend, taking in his still half-closed eyes and his bare torso. “Get up”, he demanded. Wooseok got off the younger’s lap but before he could ask Dongyeol if he wanted to stop, he was dragged upstairs by his hand...

~

“Hwanhee, can I talk to you before we go inside?” Dongyeol called out to his best friend in front of the Gangnam ice hockey stadium the next day.

Hwanhee stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his best friend. “Sure…”, he said. They moved a few feet away from the main entrance.

“You're avoiding me”, Dongyeol began. It wasn't a question, but a fact. Hwanhee opened his mouth to deny the accusation but the younger raised his hand to stop him from answering.

“Don't speak when you're just going to lie to me. What's going on?” Hwanhee sighed. “Can we not do this now?” he asked. “I want to know why you're avoiding me!” “I'm not…I…just…I have a lot on my plate right now”, Hwanhee stammered.

“Like pacing around in front of gay bars?” Dongyeol questioned. Hwanhee's eyes widened and he stared at the younger like a deer in the headlights. “Gyujin saw you...and it’s no big deal but if that’s the reason you’re distancing yourself from me-” “It’s nothing! He didn’t see me  _inside_ the bar, now did he? I told you a million times before that I’m fucking straight! I didn’t know that walking around in front of bars was such a crime now!” Hwanhee interrupted the younger.

“I told you, it isn’t! I’m just trying to figure out why you’re...like _this_ with me!” Dongyeol replied. Hwanhee rolled his eyes. “Maybe not everything is about you, Dongyeol!” he fired back and walked past the younger to enter the stadium. Dongyeol was left speechless. Why was Hwanhee so mad at him? What did he ‘have on his plate’ that caused him to distance himself from him?

He sighed, figuring that he should probably head inside as well. The tension between him and his best friend was taking its toll on him, though. They had been close for 12 years and now? Hwanhee was mad at Dongyeol for something he didn’t even know he did wrong.

“You okay?” Wooseok asked when Dongyeol took a seat next to him. The younger nodded half-heartedly, knowing that Wooseok probably didn’t believe him but for now he didn’t care. He’d been running his mind, trying to find a reason for Hwanhee’s behavior but everything he came up with was ridiculous.

The game started shortly after but Dongyeol barely paid attention. It seemed like the Steels were doing pretty well, though. He felt Wooseok’s occasional worried glances on him but he pretended to focus on the game, even though he had no clue what was going on, right now.

The Steels did end up winning; something Kogyeol wasn’t too happy about. And the team left the stadium again once most of the people had cleared out. The group was just walking across the parking lot when a snarling voice spoke up to their left.

“Well, well, well...if it isn’t the U10T loser team.” Dongyeol looked over to where the voice came from. Choi Suwon was leaning against a fancy BMW sports car, looking way too sure of himself. A few of his teammates were there, too, laughing at their captain’s remark.

“Ah, my lovely brother-to-be is here as well”, he added, smirking at Kogyeol. Dongyeol noticed how Jinwook was trying his best to appear as small as possible and Kogyeol just looked downright angry.

 


	10. Chapter 9

Kogyeol’s first instinct was to surge forward and rip Choi Suwon’s throat out but he felt Jinwook’s fingers link with his before he could act on it. Suwon didn’t miss the gesture. He looked right at Jinwook and it made Kogyeol want to stand in front of his boyfriend to protect him.

Choi Suwon approached Kogyeol, the pretentious smirk never leaving his face. “Would you look at that...picking up my leftovers,  _brother_?” He spat the last word, the disdain clearly audible in his voice. Kogyeol lunged at him but Changhyun and Wooseok reacted quickly by holding him back by his arms.

“Back off, Choi!” Wooseok warned. Suwon laughed and got even closer in Kogyeol’s face. “How’s the head injury healing?” he asked with fake-concern. Kogyeol glared at him. “I swear to god, Choi Suwon, if you don’t stay away from my boyfriend I’ll give you a head injury of your own!” he warned. Even he was surprised by how scary-serious he sounded about that. Luckily, it seemed to have done the trick. Choi Suwon backed off a little, still smirking but he looked less confident than before.

“It’s okay, let’s go. Come on...”, Jinwook said quietly. He linked their fingers again and Kogyeol looked at him. He didn’t look at Choi Suwon but Kogyeol knew that Jinwook was thinking of what the guy did to him. The older’s soft hand was enough to calm Kogyeol down, though. Wooseok and Changhyun carefully let go of him when the were sure that he wouldn’t murder the captain of their rival team. Jinwook began gently dragging Kogyeol over to his car.

Choi Suwon focused his attention on Wooseok. “You should have your teammates under control, don’t you think?” he asked. Wooseok glared at him. “Next time, I won’t hold him back, Choi Suwon. I’d just much rather beat you in ice hockey first...”, he answered. The other captain laughed at that. “Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. We’ll see who’s the better team in three weeks!”

Choi Suwon walked away to his car and his teammates followed. Wooseok huffed angrily before walking over to his own car, which he could finally drive again. Dongyeol followed him. When Wooseok looked over his shoulder, he found Hwanhee looking at the only Steel who hadn’t gotten into Choi Suwon’s BMW.

“Hwanhee? Do you need a ride?” Wooseok asked him. Hwanhee teared his eyes from the other guy to look at Wooseok. “No thanks...I still have somewhere to be”, he said coldly. Wooseok didn’t miss the tone Hwanhee regarded him with but he shrugged it off. He got into his rusty, blue pickup truck with Dongyeol, Sungjun, Gyujin and Yein. Jinwook and Kogyeol were about to take off and Sooil and Changhyun were already gone.

“What was that all about?” Yein asked. “I honestly have no idea”, Gyujin replied. Wooseok bit his lip. He knew, and he would have loved to see Kogyeol beat up Choi Suwon, hell, he would have stepped up to help him even, but he wasn’t going to tell his teammates that.

“That guy is Jinwook’s ex, isn’t he?” Dongyeol questioned. Wooseok just nodded. Dongyeol and Hwanhee hadn’t been on the hockey team for a long time back when the thing between Jinwook and Suwon happened so they didn’t really know much about the guy.

“He seems to have told Kogyeol...”, he accidentally thought out loud. “Told Kogyeol what?” Dongyeol questioned. Wooseok started the car, not looking at the younger. “Nothing...let’s just say that things between Choi Suwon and Jinwook didn’t really end that well...”, he answered.

~

“You’re a Steel?” Hwanhee asked Hyunwoo who was standing across from him, still in the parking lot. The others had all left which Hwanhee was grateful for. He didn’t want the others to find out that he knew one of their rivals a little too well. Hyunwoo grinned.

“I am...I just joined the team two months ago. I would have told you but I know of the rivalry between our teams and I didn’t want you to think that I was an asshole like Suwon”, Hyunwoo explained. Hwanhee raised his eyebrows. “Are you?” he asked. Hyunwoo chuckled. “No, I wouldn’t say so”, he replied.

“Why is it so important to you what I think about you?” Hwanhee asked. Hyunwoo shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe I think you’re cute and want you to like me”, he replied. Hwanhee looked at the floor. “I probably didn’t do a good job, though, considering you haven’t called”, Hyunwoo added.

Hwanhee looked at him again. “I think you got the wrong idea...I’m not into guys”, he told Hyunwoo who raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. “Really? Could have fooled me”, he replied. Hwanhee didn’t miss the sarcasm. “The other night was a slip-up”, he tried to explain himself. Hyunwoo chuckled.

“A slip-up, huh? Does Dongyeol know about that _slip-up_? He was the cute dark-haired one who stood next to your captain, right?” Hwanhee’s face hardened at Hyunwoo’s remark. He regretted getting drunk and opening up to a stranger who now held everything he said against him.

“Just forget it...I’m done talking to you...”, Hwanhee said and turned to walk away. “Wait, I’m sorry...I guess I am an asshole...”, Hyunwoo called out to him. Hwanhee kept walking. “Let me at least drive you home...”, the other male offered, causing Hwanhee to stop and turn back around. “Really, I’m sorry about what I said. I really do want you to like me”, Hyunwoo apologized again.

Hwanhee rolled his eyes, gave in and approached the older’s car. “Fine. You may drive me home but no more talking about Dongyeol!” he clarified. Hyunwoo grinned and opened the passenger door for Hwanhee to get in.  
  



	11. Chapter 10

“Are you okay?” Kogyeol questioned the same evening when the they were back at the older’s place. Jinwook looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Babe, I was fine in the car, when we got home, before  _and_  after our shower and I’m also fine now...you really don’t need to worry about me”, he replied with a slightly teasing undertone. He paused the show they were watching on Kogyeol’s laptop and sat up on the bed to face the younger completely.

“Seriously, though...seeing him wasn’t pleasant but we have to play against his team, so I have to endure it”, Jinwook said in a more earnest tone. Kogyeol sat up as well. “If I don’t murder him first, that is...”, he pointed out. Jinwook gave him a serious look.

“Don’t attack him. He wants to get a rise out of you...don’t give him the satisfaction.” Kogyeol sighed. He knew that Jinwook was right but the way Choi Suwon was talking about him earlier just made Kogyeol’s blood boil with anger.

“Now, it’s almost 7...weren’t you going to meet your Mom and Dr Choi for dinner?” Jinwook switched subjects. Kogyeol checked the time on his laptop and got out of bed. “Right...can I borrow your car?” he asked. Jinwook nodded. “It’s all yours...”, he replied.

Kogyeol got ready, which didn’t take long since he’d already showered earlier. He walked over to Jinwook, who was still sitting on the bed, and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. “Will you come back after dinner?” the older asked.

“Of course”, Kogyeol answered with a fond smile before taking Jinwook’s car keys from the dining table and leaving with a last “Love you.” “Love you, too...”, Jinwook said and waited until the front door slammed shut before he fell back on the bed.

He loved Kogyeol but he was glad he was not going to be around for the next few hours. Jinwook wasn’t sure how long he could keep the act up. His hands were shaky and he felt like bursting into tears.

He had really believed that he was completely over what had happened with Choi Suwon but he hadn’t seen him more than once or twice (and only from afar) after their breakup.

Running into him today made Jinwook remember the other’s fists connecting with his face multiple times, his foot placing a single, hard kick to his stomach and the venomous words before he left Jinwook lying on his dorm room floor: _‘You just made a mistake. Nobody’s ever going to love you like I did!’_

If Kogyeol knew about Jinwook’s anxiety, he would probably kill Choi Suwon. He’d brushed the whole incident off when he told Kogyeol what had happened.

Jinwook pulled his phone out of his pocket sending a short text to Wooseok. The younger was the only one who had actually seen the condition Jinwook had been in back then, he had been the person Jinwook could confide in. He felt bad for making Wooseok keep it a secret, especially since Kogyeol was his best friend but he just didn’t want the younger to worry more than he already did.

~

30 minutes later a knock on the door made Jinwook get up and open. Wooseok stood on his doorstep with a worried expression. “Are you alright?” he questioned. Jinwook nodded, his hands still shaking, as he let Wooseok inside. The younger waited for Jinwook to close the door before reaching for both his hands and pulling him over to the dining area.

“Talk to me, hyung...”, Wooseok pleaded. Jinwook let out a shaky breath. “I told Kogyeol about what happened between me and Choi Suwon...”, he admitted. Wooseok nodded. “I figured...” “But now he’s worried and I keep telling him that I’m fine and I really thought I was, but...turns out I’m not...” A single tear escaped Jinwook’s eye and Wooseok wiped it away before pulling the older into a hug.

“Why won’t you tell him that?” Wooseok questioned carefully. Jinwook sniffled and pulled back wiping at his eyes. “Because...you saw him today...what do you think he’ll do when he knows that I feel like I’m re-experiencing everything when that guy is less than 10 feet away? Besides, his Mom is marrying Suwon’s Dad...I...”, he paused. “I don’t want to be the reason his new family doesn’t work out...”

Wooseok sighed. He could see where Jinwook was coming from. From what he had heard Dr Choi seemed like a nice guy and he might actually become a good stepfather for Kogyeol. Even if his best friend was already an adult, Wooseok knew that he missed having a father figure in his life. Jinwook seemed to know it, too.

“I just don’t want to be selfish...”, Jinwook added. Wooseok looked at his friend. “You’re the last person that’s selfish. If you don’t feel comfortable near Choi Suwon, Kogyeol should know. And if you don’t want to play in three weeks-” “No, I do want to play...I don’t want to let the team down. And I can’t run from this forever...I want to get over it completely. It seems like I mostly repressed what I really felt. I will be fine...and I will tell Kogyeol soon...”

Wooseok nodded in understanding. Jinwook seemed to slowly calm down. “Alright...let’s change subjects”, he said before taking a deep breath.

“How are things with you and Dongyeol?” Wooseok blushed at the question, remembering the previous night. Jinwook seemed to catch up on his trail of thoughts. He smirked. “That good, huh?” he teased.

Wooseok chuckled. “Yeah, that good...he’s amazing”, he swooned. “Too much information”, Jinwook joked. “I meant in general!” Wooseok clarified, his blush intensifying. Jinwook cackled. Wooseok rolled his eyes at his evil hyung. As long as it distracted Jinwook from Choi Suwon, Wooseok could deal with jokes being made at his expense.  
  



	12. Chapter 11

The last thing Kogyeol expected when he walked into the restaurant, which he was meeting his mother and soon-to-be stepfather at, was Choi Suwon sitting at the table with them and talking to his mother. Kogyeol’s blood was boiling again, remembering their confrontation earlier today. He took a deep breath and walked over to them.

“Ah, Minsoo, there you are!” his Mom exclaimed once she’d spotted him. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. “Sorry, I’m late...there was lots of traffic”, he apologized, avoiding Choi Suwon’s smug face entirely. Dr Choi smiled at him.

“Well, I’m sure, you’ve met my son, Suwon”, he said in a cheerful tone. Kogyeol tried his hardest to keep his composure. “Yes, I have...we’ll be playing against each other in the finals...”, he answered through gritted teeth. “Oh and I’m also acquainted with some of Minsoo’s...friends”, Suwon threw in and Kogyeol didn’t even have to see his face to see the slimy grin on it.

Unfortunately, neither his mother nor Dr Choi seemed to notice. In fact, Kogyeol’s Mom’s face brightened up. “Really? It’s good to know that you’re getting along, since you’re on rival teams and all!” she exclaimed happily. Kogyeol would have loved to correct her and tell her that he would rather cut his right hand off than even try to befriend Choi Suwon. However, he knew how much this evening meant to her so he refrained from telling her the truth and settled for smiling through the pain.

“Oh, yes...I’m sure we’ll be very close”, Suwon brown-nosed. “You know what, Minsoo? I feel like you should bring Jinwook to our next get-together. Since he’s almost part of the family it would make sense for them to meet him, don’t you think?” Mrs Go proposed. Kogyeol winced.

“Um...I’ll ask him”, he lied, now actually looking at Choi Suwon. “Didn’t you date someone named Jinwook before?” Dr Choi asked his son whose grin widened. “Funny you should mention that, father. This is actually the exact same Jinwook. I only found out today”, he said. Kogyeol’s hands balled into fists.

“What a small world...”, Mrs Go commented. Kogyeol wanted to leave. He couldn’t sit through an entire dinner with that sleazeball. “Yeah, I really wouldn’t mind seeing him again”, Suwon said, staring directly at Kogyeol as if to challenge him. The latter rose to his feet but refrained from punching Choi Suwon in the face.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Mrs Go questioned. Kogyeol took a deep breath. “Nothing, Mom...I just...don’t feel too well”, he lied. She gave him a worried look. “I’m going to be fine. Maybe it’s better if I get some rest...I wasn’t that hungry anyway”, Kogyeol told her. “There’s always next time”, Dr Choi said in a friendly tone. Kogyeol just nodded before excusing himself and fleeing the restaurant before he lost his temper.

He got into Jinwook’s car and drove off. He didn’t want to go directly home, though, so he decided to just drive around for a while to blow off some steam. How could Choi Suwon shamelessly talk about Jinwook like they had had the most peaceful breakup ever? Was it really just to set Kogyeol off? Either way, he was beyond pissed and glad that he got out of there before Dr Choi had to watch Kogyeol break his son's nose.

~

“Suwon is actually not that bad once you get to know him.” Hwanhee laughed. “You don’t expect me to believe that, do you?” he asked and took a sip from his coffee before setting his mug down on his nightstand. Hyunwoo who sat next to him on his bed joined in on his laughter. “No, I’m actually still trying to believe it myself...he’s an ass...but ice hockey is my passion and the Steels are the best team, no offense”, he replied. Hwanhee smirked. “We’ll see about who’s the better team!” Hyunwoo just grinned at him. “Prepare to get your ass kicked!” he warned playfully.

“So...I know you said no talking about Dongyeol...” Hwanhee’s smile dropped at the mention of his best friend. “Yes and I meant that”, he clarified. Hyunwoo looked at him. “Have you ever tried getting over him, though? Like...try to find a boyfriend or something...”, he asked. Hwanhee frowned. “I’m not into guys!” he argued.

Hyunwoo scooted a little closer to him. “But you’re into Dongyeol...”, he reminded him. Hwanhee sighed and nodded. “I guess so...but I  _can’t_  be into guys. I’ve been with girls my whole life! You don’t understand”, he said desperately. Hyunwoo took his hand. “Listen, liking guys doesn’t mean that you can’t like girls anymore. Nothing is just black and white. And I understand more than you might think!” he assured the younger.

“When I was in high school, I was on the basketball team. And my teammates were often talking about which girls they’d like to bang or what kinds of things they were doing with their girlfriends...meanwhile, I had experience with girls but I also had the hots for our team captain. I knew I couldn’t tell anyone because I’d never get to hear the end of it. My life would have been a living hell. I told myself I had to like girls and that liking guys was out of the question...”, Hyunwoo explained. Hwanhee looked at him.

“Then what?” he questioned. Hyunwoo smiled slightly. “I graduated...I started college and I noticed how I began not to give a fuck about other people’s opinions about me. You, though...you have a whole ice hockey team that would totally accept you for who you are. But it’s not going to end well if you and Dongyeol don’t sort things out...”, he told the younger.

Hwanhee sighed. Deep inside he knew that Hyunwoo was right. He had to talk to Dongyeol but that would mean telling him what the issue was. And he didn’t want his best friend to find out about that, especially since he still vividly remembered his last fist fight with Wooseok, which had also kind of been about Dongyeol. The older would surely find out that Hwanhee liked his boyfriend in a more-than-friends kind of way – and he wouldn’t like it.

“Well, it's getting pretty late. I should probably get going. Suwon wants all of us at practice tomorrow...”, Hyunwoo said, softly patting Hwanhee’s hand before he got up from his bed. The younger copied him and led him to the front door.

“Um, thanks for the ride home...and for, you know...being there...”, Hwanhee told him shyly. Hyunwoo smiled. “No problem. Don’t forget to call this time. I’d really like for us to be friends, at least”, he offered. The younger returned his smile and nodded. “That would be great...well, then...get home safe...”

He watched Hyunwoo get in his car and drive away before heading back to his room and letting out a deep sigh. He knew the right thing to do. The question was if he was selfless enough to let Dongyeol go and be happy with Wooseok.

 _‘Find a boyfriend or something.’_  That was easier said than done. When Hwanhee pictured himself with a guy, he couldn’t help but think about Dongyeol. Maybe it was an unhealthy crush, severely damaging to their relationship, but Hwanhee didn’t know how finding himself a boyfriend would help him. So, he decided not to do anything about the situation and let it play out.

Part of him still hoped that Dongyeol hadn’t completely erased his feelings for him. Maybe he’d come to his senses, eventually...


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: violence, abusive relationship. Nothing too graphic but we'll look a little further into Jinwook's relationship with Choi Suwon, so just a little heads up.

“How was dinner with your Mom yesterday? I was already asleep when you got back”, Jinwook questioned the next morning while making coffee. Kogyeol sighed and slumped down on one of the chairs, after he'd just finished taking a shower.

“Choi Suwon was there”, he said. Jinwook visibly tensed up. “I didn’t stay very long. He was pushing his luck and I promised you not to murder him...”, Kogyeol continued.

Jinwook sat down across from him while setting down one of the coffee mugs in front of his boyfriend. “You know, I really want my Mom to be happy but...I don’t know if I can sit through an entire wedding with Choi Suwon in the same room. And I don’t want to put you through it, either...”

Jinwook didn’t answer, instead he just took a sip from his coffee. “I should talk to her...my Mom, I mean...”, Kogyeol continued. “And tell her what?” Jinwook questioned. “I don’t know...maybe that I just don’t get along with Choi Suwon and-”

“Please, don’t...”, the older interrupted him. “Your Mom deserves to be happy. And even if Choi Suwon is not the best stepson, you shouldn’t disapprove of the wedding only because you know what he did to me. It would break her heart”, he explained.

Kogyeol took his hand across the table. “What am I supposed to do? I can barely stand a dinner with him and I probably have to see him more often from now on...and my Mom wants you to come along next time...I don‘t want you to be closer to him than you have to be”, he said to Jinwook who was staring into his mug.

A silence followed. Jinwook pulled his hand from Kogyeol’s grip and took a deep breath. “I...spoke to Wooseok yesterday...after you left”, he admitted. Kogyeol furrowed his brows. “Okay?” He wasn’t quite sure where Jinwook was going with that. The older took some time before he continued.

“I told him that I didn’t want to be the reason for your new family not to work out...”, he finally said. Kogyeol looked even more confused. “Why would you think that?” he asked. “Because...you’re right. I’m not okay. I’m less than okay...but if I had told you that from the start you would have ripped Choi Suwon’s head off. I repressed my feelings after the whole incident. Not even Wooseok knows everything that happened between me and Suwon. I shouldn’t have bottled it up but I did and seeing him yesterday made me realize that I never really got over it. I just thought I did because I never talked about it...”, Jinwook said.

Kogyeol got up and went around the table to crouch down next to Jinwook's chair. “Then talk to me. I want to help you...”, he said, his tone full of worry. 

“I can only tell you everything from beginning to end if you promise me not to freak out and beat up Choi Suwon. I need to be able to trust you with this”, Jinwook said shakily. Kogyeol nodded firmly. He would do anything in his power to help Jinwook get over the situation. If it meant not murdering Choi Suwon, he would accept that.

Jinwook rose from his chair and walked over to the bed. Kogyeol followed and they both took a seat, cross-legged. Jinwook took another deep breath. He knew he should have done this before. Talking about it was the only way to cope with it. Even if it meant re-living it for a short span of time. He trusted Kogyeol more than anyone in the world and he knew that he was the only one who could help him through this.

“Okay, as I told you before...”, Jinwook began. “He was very possessive after we got together. He would demand for us to spend time together all the time and every time I declined he got super angry. He’d say stuff like _‘I didn’t know your friends mattered more to you than I do’_. He’d literally guilt trip me into going on dates with him. I began to stop telling him when I was meeting up with friends because he would always tell me to do something with him instead. I didn’t want the others to notice that something was weird, so I tried to make as much time for them as possible. I felt watched sometimes...like he was stalking me, but I never saw him when I was out with my friends...he’d often message me to ask where I was.”

Jinwook paused for a second but Kogyeol didn’t say anything. He would let Jinwook do this at his own pace and on his own terms. “He would always say I was his and that I was the center of his universe and everything...it was...burdensome. Even though he said that he loved me, I didn’t feel loved...and when I once told him that he said that he’s only this “observant” _because_ he loves me. There were several times when I suggested to spend a few days apart but he insisted on seeing me at least once every single day. I tried to slowly distance myself from him but he wouldn’t let it happen”, he said.

Kogyeol reached for his hands when he realized how they had started shaking again. “All of a sudden he was everywhere. I felt trapped...and it took me so long to finally muster the courage to straight up break up with him. After I saw how badly he’d beaten up my classmate I was a bit hesitant but I thought, come on, he wouldn’t do that to me, would he? Turns out, I was wrong...”, Jinwook continued.

“I called him to my room one afternoon. It was right before the semester holidays and he had already made plans for us to stay at his beach house in Busan. I told him I wasn’t coming and he asked me what I meant...I told him that I couldn’t be with him anymore, that I gave it lots of thought and that I came to the conclusion that we just don’t work out...”

_-Flashback-_

_“What?” Suwon questioned. Jinwook had his arms crossed over his chest defensively. “Don’t make me say it again, Choi Suwon. I want to break up!” he said, sounding more confident than he actually felt. The taller male’s face darkened as he took two steps closer towards Jinwook. “You don’t mean that!” he said in a low voice. Jinwook looked at the floor. “I do...I mean it and I think it’s best if you leave now. I’m meeting with a friend in a while”, he said._

_Choi Suwon came even closer. “Why are you being like this all of a sudden? Don’t you know how much I love you?” he asked. Jinwook looked back at him. “I told you before that it doesn’t feel like it! You don’t treat me like I’m your equal, you treat me like I’m your property!” he snapped, driven by new-found courage. Suwon’s eyes had a dangerous glint in them as he reached up to caress Jinwook’s face._

_“You_ are _my property. You can’t break up with me. I say when it’s over!” Jinwook was scared of him; the way he spoke and the look he regarded him with. It was scary. But he knew he would never get out of this relationship if he didn’t stand his ground now. “This is where you’re wrong, Choi Suwon. I am done with you. I’m not your puppy”, he said. The older leaned in and tried to press a forceful kiss on Jinwook’s lips in an attempt to shut him up amd change his mind but Jinwook pushed him off._

_Next thing he knew was a throbbing pain erupting right above his left eyebrow. He held the side of his head and stared at Choi Suwon’s hand that had just punched him. He could feel blood running over his cheek from where the ring on the other’s finger had collided with Jinwook’s head._

_“You better come to your senses!” Suwon warned. Jinwook’s head throbbed but he wouldn’t back down. It was the first time the older had hit him but it wouldn’t be the last if he didn't end this right now._

_“Go to hell”, he said as calmly as possible, lunging forward to attack Suwon but the older was faster. He placed another punch in Jinwook’s face that caused him to fall over. Before he knew it Choi Suwon was on top of him throwing punch after punch after punch at his face._

_Jinwook’s mind became hazier and he felt as if his skull was being smashed into tiny pieces. Finally, after what seemed like an hour Suwon got up and looked down at Jinwook._

_“You just made a mistake. Nobody’s ever going to love you like I did!” he said before placing one solid kick to Jinwook’s stomach and storming off, leaving him there on the floor. He wanted to cry but he couldn’t. He wanted to get up but his body wasn’t responding. After a few minutes everything went black._

_-Flashback end-_

“The next thing I remember is waking up at the hospital with Wooseok sitting next to the bed. He asked me if I was mugged and if he should call Suwon, but I begged him not to. I could barely utter a word, but I told him that he was the one who put me there. I made him promise not to tell the others any details, just maybe that I don’t want to see him again. He told the others and some of them went to threaten Suwon to leave me alone, which, thankfully, he did...”, Jinwook closed his story.

Kogyeol had known some of it but hearing it in detail made it a complete new experience. He scooted closer to Jinwook and wrapped his arms around the older, pulling him close. “I’m sorry you had to go through this...”, he said into the crook of his neck. “I just wish I would have had the balls to talk about it sooner...I let him get away with it...”, Jinwook answered.

He pulled back. Surprisingly, he wasn’t crying like he thought he would. He still felt sick to his stomach just thinking about Suwon’s face, but letting it all out felt like a heavy weight being lifted from his chest. He looked at Kogyeol and smiled a small smile.

“Thank you”, he said. “For what?” Kogyeol questioned, confused by Jinwook’s sudden display of gratitude. “Just for listening and being here. You’re the only person I could ever tell the whole story to...I just...I love you”, he said. Kogyeol caressed his cheek softly. “I love you, too”, he answered. “And I promise you that I’ll never let him put his hands on you again.”


	14. Chapter 13

“Okay, you guys, good training!” Wooseok shouted as the team began to get off the ice. He skated over to Jinwook. “Hey, you okay?” he asked. Jinwook smiled and nodded. “I’ve started feeling a little better...”, he said truthfully. Wooseok patted his back. “Alright, but if you change your mind about the game against the Steels you tell me, okay?” “Okay, captain”, Jinwook agreed jokingly.

Meanwhile, Dongyeol caught up to Hwanhee who was almost at the changing rooms. “Hey, I was thinking, maybe we should hang out today. I could stay at your place and we could watch some old ice hockey games from 1985”, he suggested. Hwanhee looked hesitant.

“Don’t you have plans with Wooseok?” he questioned. Dongyeol decided not to reply with a snarky comment and grinned. “I wouldn’t make plans with you if I had plans with Wooseok. So, what do you say?” he asked. Hwanhee gave in and even let a small smile creep onto his face. “Alright...”, he said.

~

“See, this is nice. Like old times”, Dongyeol said when he and Hwanhee sat on the younger’s bed, watching a low-quality rerun of an old game from the 1985 Ice Hockey Championships while eating popcorn. Hwanhee shrugged. “Old times...”, he repeated quietly.

When the game was finished Dongyeol sat up, looking at Hwanhee. “What was your deal with that Steel guy the other day?” he questioned. Hwanhee shut his laptop and sat cross-legged, not looking at his best friend. “I met him before. He’s something like a friend...”, Hwanhee said honestly. Dongyeol hummed.

“So...about what we talked about the other day...”, he trailed off. Hwanhee looked at him. “Not again!” he said since he wasn’t in the mood for Dongyeol to pry again. “I’m sorry, Hwanhee. I just feel like you’re hiding something from me...”, the younger insisted. “If I made you mad, you should tell me so I can fix it”, he said.

“You won’t be able to, even if you know”, Hwanhee said. “But I want to know”, Dongyeol replied. Hwanhee rolled his eyes. “Is that why you wanted to come over?” he asked. “Partly, but it’s also because we barely hang out anymore and that's not entirely my fault. We used to tell each other everything! And now you’re shutting me out. I don’t know if our friendship can continue like that!” the younger burst out.

He got up from the bed and stormed out of Hwanhee’s room. His best friend followed him. Dongyeol was putting on his shoes near the front door and Hwanhee considered just letting him storm off but he felt like if he did that, Dongyeol might end their friendship for good.

“I regret rejecting you three months ago and it makes me sick to see you with Wooseok”, he blurted out. Dongyeol stopped tying his shoe laces and looked at him. He stood up straight while processing the words his best friend had just thrown at him. “Excuse me?” he asked. He couldn’t have heard that right, could he? “You heard me”, Hwanhee said. He was tempted to break eye contact but he wanted Dongyeol to see that he was serious so he remained stubborn.

“Wait, wait, wait...recap...you drunk-kiss me, I confess to you, you reject me, we kiss again, you reject me once more, insisting that you’re straight, I start dating Wooseok and get over you and now, three months later you tell me that you like me after all? Is this a joke, Hwanhee?” “See, that’s why I didn’t want you to know!” Hwanhee exclaimed.

“Can you blame me for reacting like that? You weren’t exactly subtle about your resentment towards Wooseok!” Dongyeol pointed out. Hwanhee rolled his eyes. There he was again. Wooseok. “Well, how am I supposed to feel about you two being together?” he questioned. That earned him a huff from his best friend.

“Would you have chosen me over Wooseok if I hadn’t rejected you back then?” the older questioned, stepping closer so he was now standing right in front of his best friend. Dongyeol looked at him like he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.

“You cannot ask me that! It doesn’t matter anymore. You had your chances; two chances! And you didn’t take them. What matters is that Wooseok was there for me when you weren’t and I’m over you now! I don’t want this to jeopardize our friendship so it’s best we drop this now and instead you help me fix this”, he said, trying his best not to yell.

Hwanhee shook his head. “I can’t”, he said and leaned in. Dongyeol reacted before Hwanhee could kiss him by pushing him off. He looked at his best friend for a few seconds, heavily disappointed that he would be ready to betray Wooseok like that, before he turned around and left.

Needless to say that this was the last thing, Dongyeol had expected when he figured that his best friend was hiding something. He was completely okay with Hwanhee not being straight after all but...he couldn’t have feelings for him. Not now when Dongyeol was finally over him and in a more than happy relationship with Wooseok.

He felt angry at his best friend. How could he be so selfish? He had been so cold towards Wooseok even though the older had done nothing wrong. In fact, he had comforted Dongyeol after Hwanhee’s rejection without even making a move on him. Hwanhee had made Dongyeol realize his not-so-platonic feelings for Wooseok in the first place. More importantly, how could Dongyeol not have seen the connection? It was probably because Hwanhee’s and Wooseok’s relationship had been tense ever since Kogyeol’s accident but he never would have thought...

Dongyeol let out an frustrated groan as he reached his own home, slamming the front door shut behind him and taking his shoes off. He was ready to crawl into his bed and forget about this new problem. He stopped in his tracks when he passed the living room and saw someone sitting on the couch.

“Mother, father? What are you doing here?” he asked in disbelief. He hadn’t seen his parents in at least half a year. His mother smiled at him. “It’s good to see you, too, Dongyeol, my dear”, she said sarcastically. “We finished our trip.” Dongyeol sighed. “Are you going to tell me you’re getting a divorce again? Please, just do us all a favor and do it already. I’m sick of this”, he said before turning on his heel and practically sprinting upstairs, slamming the door to his room shut just like he had the front door.

Why were his parents here all of a sudden? Usually, they’d at least call to let him know they were in the same time zone as him. Dongyeol groaned in frustration again. This day had been way too stressful for him and he couldn’t wait to go to sleep and forget all about it.


	15. Chapter 14

A knock on the door ruined Dongyeol’s plans to sleep away his problems. He sighed quietly, contemplating whether he should just ignore it. He decided against it, though. “Come in...”, he said. His father stepped into the room. “Hey...want to tell me what got you so upset?” he asked carefully. Dongyeol shrugged.

His Dad sat down on the side of his bed and looked at him. “Did you have a fight with your friends?” he questioned. Dongyeol sat up in his bed and sighed. “It’s Hwanhee...” “Hwanhee? You two never fight”, his Dad pointed out. Dongyeol shook his head. “It’s all we’ve been doing lately. You don’t know what was going on here while you were gone”, he replied. “Well, tell me, then”, his father offered.

Dongyeol hesitated a moment but then he gave his father a summary of everything that went down three months ago; Kogyeol’s accident, Hwanhee’s feelings of guilt, the confession (he left out the part where Hwanhee drunk-kissed him. His father didn’t need to know that). He told him about Hwanhee’s rejection and how he started dating Wooseok after Kogyeol woke up. Lastly, he told him about what Hwanhee had said to him today. His Dad listened attentively without interrupting.

“...and now I don’t know what to do...”, Dongyeol finished. Mr Lee hummed in thought. “Well, forgive me for asking, but are you entirely sure that your feelings for Hwanhee are gone?” Dongyeol nodded. “I’m sure. He’s my best friend and I don’t want to lose him. I made everything weird by confessing to him in the first place. This is practically all my fault...”, he said.

Mr Lee patted his son’s shoulder. “None of that is your fault. You couldn’t have known that he would end up liking you.” “But what am I supposed to do now? I mean, can Hwanhee and I even still be friends? Do I tell Wooseok what happened today?” Dongyeol asked in a slightly desperate undertone. He knew that Wooseok would be furious at Hwanhee if he found out and their friendship had already suffered enough.

“I think you should be honest about it. I may not be an expert in relationships, but honesty is something your Mom and I never had and look where it got us. I want something better for you”, his Dad advised him. Dongyeol looked at him. “So, is the divorce final this time?” he questioned.

His Dad hesitated but then answered: “We wanted to tell you at dinner tonight, but I guess it’s safe to say that this is the end...don’t worry, though. We’re separating on good terms”, he assured his son who nodded in understanding. “Okay. Um...where am I going to live?” he questioned. His dad chuckled.

“We’ll talk about it in the morning, okay? We made reservations at a restaurant for tonight, are you coming?” he questioned. Dongyeol shook his head no. “I want to call Wooseok...I don’t want to push up telling him...”, he replied. His father got up from the bed. “Alright, order something to eat, though...”, he said before he took his leave.

Dongyeol reached for his phone and texted Wooseok, asking for him to come over. The older was confused, considering Dongyeol was supposed to stay at Hwanhee’s tonight but he agreed nonetheless.

~

Wooseok was already confused that Dongyeol called him over so urgently but the confusion only increased when his boyfriend opened the front door for him, greeted him with a kiss and then reached into the flower pot to get the spare key out.

“What’s going on?” Wooseok questioned as the younger shut the door. “Why are you taking this inside?” Dongyeol shrugged and threw the spare key onto a small cabinet in the hallway. “Don’t want any unwanted guests...”, he said and reached for Wooseok’s hand, leading him to his room.

“Okay, what is going on, Dongyeol? You’re acting weird”, Wooseok pointed out once they’d sat down on the younger’s bed. “How’s your ankle?” the younger questioned. “Fine, I have my final checkup tomorrow. Now stop fucking around and tell me why I’m here”, Wooseok said, not letting Dongyeol stray off the point.

The younger sighed. “Alright...so, you know how I was at Hwanhee’s tonight?” he began. Wooseok looked at him. He somehow got a weird feeling in his stomach. He scooted away from his boyfriend and faced him with his whole body. “Did something happen between you two?” he asked carefully, not sure if he really wanted an answer to that. Dongyeol was alert immediately. He closed the distance Wooseok had brought between them.

“Of course not. I would never do that to you”, he assured him, putting his hands on his boyfriend’s thighs. Wooseok lowered his head. “I’m sorry...I just thought that maybe you realized that...”, he trailed off. Dongyeol cupped the older’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him. “ _You’re_  the one I want to be with”, he said as sincerely as he could. Wooseok believed him.

“But...this actually isn’t about my feelings...it’s about Hwanhee’s...”, Dongyeol continued. Wooseok furrowed his brows. “I called you because I wanted you to know. I shouldn’t keep this from you...” “Keep what from me?” the older asked. Dongyeol took a deep breath. He knew that this was going to end ugly one way or the other.

“Hwanhee-” He was cut off by his phone buzzing. He reached for it, shooting Wooseok an apologetic glance. When he checked the screen he saw that he had received a text from Hwanhee.

_'I’m sorry about tonight. Can you not tell Wooseok, please?'_

Dongyeol put his phone aside. “What is it?” Wooseok asked. “I...”, Dongyeol started. He was conflicted. On one side, he was still mad at Hwanhee and Wooseok had to know. On the other side, he couldn’t just rat out his best friend like that, could he? Wooseok gave him an expectant look and it reminded him of the time when Dongyeol had kissed him for the first time at the hospital. The day he first realized that he was in love with Wooseok. 

Wooseok deserved to know.

“Hwanhee confessed to me and he tried to kiss me, that’s why he’s been acting so weird lately. Apparently, he has feelings for me now. But before you say anything, I didn’t let him kiss me and I love you, so please don’t be mad at me”, he explained hastily.

“Why would I be mad at  _you_?” Wooseok questioned. “I don’t know...”, Dongyeol replied. Wooseok looked at Dongyeol’s phone which lay next to him on the bed. “Was that him just now?” he asked. The younger nodded. “He wanted me not to tell you”, he admitted.

“I’m glad you did...”, Wooseok said. Of course, he was angry that Hwanhee had tried to hit on his boyfriend and then cowardly asked him to keep it a secret. But it was also nice to see that he could trust Dongyeol. He would deal with Hwanhee later...


	16. Chapter 15

Wooseok stayed the night and they ended up cuddling and talking until the early hours of the morning. Dongyeol told Wooseok that his parents came back and that they’d get a divorce.

“I’m not sure where I’m gonna stay yet. My Dad understands me better than my Mom does but I love them both...maybe I should move out completely and save myself the hassle...”, Dongyeol said.

“I’m sure you don’t have to decide right away. You said your parents parted on good terms. And you’re an adult, so you can definitely do whatever is best for yourself. I considered moving out of my parents’ place, too. I mean, I’m already 21, it’s about time.”

Dongyeol chuckled. “You just turned 21, though. I don’t think your parents are in a rush to get rid of you”, he said. Wooseok hummed in agreement. “Maybe not...but I was thinking...”, he trailed off. He shifted around a little and then propped himself onto his elbows. “What if we...you know...move in together?” he suggested. Dongyeol looked at him; the moon outside was the only thing illuminating Wooseok’s face. If Dongyeol had to use one word to describe him, it'd be _beautiful_...

“We don’t have to! We’ve only been together for a short while, but it was just something that crossed my mind. If we’re both leaving home...we could just...” Dongyeol copied Wooseok’s position, propping himself onto his elbows. He leaned closer to peck the older’s lips. “I like the idea. I’ve lived alone for so many years and you’re the best company I could have”, he said. Wooseok smiled at him and reconnected their lips for a longer kiss.

“We should probably get some sleep...”, Wooseok mumbled, his lips still ghosting over Dongyeol’s. “Probably...”, the younger said before kissing Wooseok again.

Needless to say, they didn’t end up getting much sleep.

~

The next day Dongyeol accompanied him to his doctor’s appointment. “Well, the x-ray looks fine. Was there any discomfort during your last practice yesterday?” the doctor asked. He had given Wooseok permission to participate in Tuesday’s practice under the condition that he’d take it slow. Wooseok shook his head at the doctor’s question.

“Everything was just fine”, he answered. The doctor smiled at him. “In that case, you’re good to go. Don’t overdo yourself, though. If the pain somehow returns, you should come back to get another checkup”, he said. Wooseok got up from the examination table. “Will do, doctor”, he assured him.

Dongyeol got up from his usual chair next to the door and thanked the doctor before he and Wooseok made their way back to the car. “So, the game against the Steels is in around two weeks. A Saturday, I think. We only have three more practices until then, so we should definitely get in some extra training sessions just to-” “Babe, slow down. The team is in good shape these days. We shouldn’t stress ourselves. It’s what the Steels want...”, Dongyeol interrupted his boyfriend, while putting an arm around his shoulders.

“But if we slack off now we won’t be able to win...”, Wooseok complained. Dongyeol chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Is winning everything to you, captain?” he teased. Wooseok pinched the younger’s side. “My pride can’t handle losing to Choi Suwon’s team! I’ll never hear the end of it...and I think it'd be good for Jinwook to win”, he replied, getting more serious at the thought of Jinwook.

Dongyeol gave him a worried look. “I’ve been meaning to ask...is he okay? Like, what’s his deal with Choi Suwon? Did they have, like, a messy breakup or something?” he questioned. Wooseok scrunched up his face. “I think saying that their breakup was messy would be the understatement of the year. I can’t get into detail because it’s not my story to tell but...Choi Suwon treated Jinwook badly...and even that’s an understatement...”, he answered.

Dongyeol didn’t really know what to make of that but he didn’t want to pry any further. He respected Jinwook not wanting everyone to know about his past with Choi Suwon.

“Hwanhee is friends with a Steel, I heard. That dude we saw him with the other day...”, he blurted out, before remembering yesterday’s events with his friend. Wooseok had that old bitter expression on his face again. Dongyeol thought he never had to see it again in connection with Hwanhee, but here it was again.

“He’s befriending the enemy. Doesn’t really surprise me...”, Wooseok mumbled. Dongyeol stopped walking and took the older’s hand. “Do you want me to talk to him again?” he asked. Wooseok shook his head. “Definitely not. He’ll just throw himself at you again. How about I talk to him – with my fists! Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“You’re not going to hit him! He screwed up by trying to kiss me but it’s not like he likes me to piss you off...”, Dongyeol tried to reason with his boyfriend. Wooseok gave him a look. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?” he asked. “We’ll figure this out without another fist fight between you two!” Dongyeol insisted.

~

Jinwook hadn’t expected to meet his ex-boyfriend’s father so soon. He and Kogyeol were in the store, doing some grocery shopping when a male voice came from behind them. “Minsoo?” Kogyeol tensed up a bit when they turned to face the man and he saw Dr Choi smiling at him.

“Oh, hello...”, he greeted stiffly. “It’s good to see you. You rushed off so quickly last time”, Dr Choi said. “Yes, I wasn’t feeling well...I hope you had a nice dinner without me”, Kogyeol answered. Dr Choi’s smile widened. “It was lovely. You definitely have to stay next time! And you must be Jinwook. Chaeyeon has told me a lot about you”, he now addressed Jinwook who bowed.

“Nice to meet you, Dr Choi”, he said politely. “Now, I don’t want to keep you two from shopping. I just wanted to say hello”, Dr Choi told them. He turned to leave but seemed to remember something as he stopped in his tracks and faced them once again. “You two should join us for dinner tonight”, he said.

“Oh...we don’t want to disturb you and my mom...”, Kogyeol tried to decline but Dr Choi waved off. “She’s going to be happy to see you. What do you say? 9 o’clock at the restaurant we went to last time”, he offered again. Jinwook shot Kogyeol a look before looking at the man again. “Will...Suwon be there?” he asked carefully, hoping that Dr Choi wouldn’t catch on Jinwook’s discomfort and question it.

“No, he’s practicing like a madman for the upcoming game. That’s why it would be nice to have some company. I want to get to know my future stepson a bit more”, Dr Choi explained. “Alright...we’ll be there. Thanks for the invite”, Jinwook said and bowed again. Dr Choi seemed happy with the answer and bid his goodbyes before walking away.

“I really don’t know why you did that...”, Kogyeol said bitterly. “Because...he seems really nice. And if I can give him a fair chance, so can you”, Jinwook answered and put two milk cartons into the shopping cart. Kogyeol sighed but decided not to argue with his boyfriend. Especially, since he knew that Jinwook was right. He really shouldn’t project his hatred against Choi Suwon onto his father.

“You’re a good person, you know that?” he spoke up when they were in the sweets section five minutes later. Jinwook looked up at him. “Why?” he questioned. Kogyeol leaned across the cart and pecked his boyfriend’s lips. “You just are. And I really love you for that.”

 


	17. Chapter 16

“So, Jinwook...how’d you and Minsoo meet?” Dr Choi asked the same evening at dinner. Kogyeol was still a little tense like he’d been at the store but Jinwook seemed to get along with Dr Choi so far. “It was through a friend. He wanted me to join their ice hockey team and I came along to the stadium to check it out. I noticed what an incredible player Minsoo was...”

Kogyeol actually had to smile at the older’s words. He still felt thankful to Hwanhee for being persistent and dragging Jinwook to the ice hockey stadium. He remembered being intrigued with Jinwook from the very beginning. Kogyeol rarely got shy around guys he liked but he’d made an entire fool of himself when he asked the older for his number.

“I’m actually surprised that I’m getting married before you two, you two are so domestic, practically living together...I really thought my son would tie the knot before me”, Kogyeol’s mom joked, successfully ripping her son from his thoughts. He looked over at Jinwook who blushed. “I said a similar thing a while ago”, he replied. Jinwook half-heartedly slapped his thigh under the table. “Don’t say stuff like that”, he mumbled under his breath. The rosy color remained on his cheeks. Kogyeol smiled at him. “Why not?” he asked innocently.

“Well, you two are still young, so there’s time”, Dr Choi pointed out. Kogyeol actually grinned at that. “Yeah...”, he agreed, though the topic made him think about how he really would like to marry Jinwook. He was too broke to buy a ring or pay for a big wedding but it was a nice thought to play with.

“What do your parents think about Minsoo?” Dr Choi questioned, seemingly interested in Jinwook’s life. The latter looked down at his plate for a second. “Um, my parents passed away when I was 13 and I actually haven’t spoken to my foster parents since I moved out at 18, so they’ve never met him...”, Jinwook admitted. Kogyeol knew that Jinwook didn’t like to talk about how he’d lost his parents in a car accident because he didn’t want people to pity him. The topic barely came up. “I’m sorry to hear that...”, Dr Choi replied. Jinwook shook his head. “It’s alright.”

“Now, it’s getting late...”, Dr Choi said after a short, awkward silence. He waved over a waiter. “It was a nice dinner. I’d really like to do this more often”, he added. Jinwook smiled. “It was really nice of you to invite us”, he said. Dr Choi waved off. “Anytime, son...maybe next time we can all get together with Suwon, too”, he suggested.

Jinwook’s smile fell and he tensed up at the mention of Choi Suwon’s name. “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea”, Kogyeol stepped up. Dr Choi looked confused at the sudden change of mood. “Why not?” “I-it’s just...um...Suwon and I used to date and it would probably be awkward...”, Jinwook spoke up. Kogyeol linked their hands under the table.

Dr Choi looked at Jinwook for a few seconds. He seemed like he wanted to say something but then he just smiled again. “You’re probably right. You will be at the wedding, though, right?” he asked. Jinwook gave Kogyeol a side look. “Sure, if you’ll have me”, he answered.

“Of course, you’re one of the reasons I got my life back together. It would be weird not to have you there”, Kogyeol’s mom spoke up. “I mean I wouldn’t put it like that...”, Jinwook trailed off. Mrs Go chuckled. “Humble as always”, she teased.

Kogyeol was glad that his mom and Jinwook got along so well. She was right about Jinwook being one of the reasons she got her life back together. Kogyeol used to have a bad relationship with her after the death of his father. She used to date drunkards and assholes whom she’d always put before her son. When he’d had his ice hockey accident, Jinwook had made an effort to convince her to visit him which had helped them fix their relationship.

Kogyeol was grateful to have Jinwook in his life for many reasons and he was happy that his Mom had accepted him into the family so warm-heartedly. Especially, since the older didn’t really have a family of his own.

“We should get going...we have practice tomorrow”, Jinwook spoke up. They all rose from their seats and began to leave the restaurant. “Tell Wooseok hi from me”, Mrs Go said. “Will do, Mom”, Kogyeol replied. He gave his mother a hug and shook Dr Choi’s hand before following Jinwook to his car.

“See, that went well”, the older said. “Yeah it did...apart from the bit where we talked about your parents and Suwon. But all in all, he seemed about ready to adopt you”, Kogyeol stated. Jinwook gave him a side look as he started the car. “Do you still not like him?” he questioned, not further addressing the earlier mention of the uncomfortable topics. Kogyeol shrugged. “He’s not a piece of shit...unlike his son...”, he stated. Jinwook laughed and drove off. “That’s something, at least...”

~

Hwanhee felt terrible. He hadn’t slept at all last night and now he sat at the breakfast table looking like a zombie. Why did he have to tell Dongyeol about his feelings  _and_  try to kiss him? When did he become so selfish and bitter? Dongyeol’s rejection had been a slap to his face. He’d received another slap when the younger left him on read after he’d asked him not to tell Wooseok about it.

This had to stop. He couldn’t win Dongyeol. He shouldn’t even try to win Dongyeol because Wooseok was still his friend – at least until the moment he would show up here to beat him up for hitting on Dongyeol. He wouldn’t even blame Wooseok if he did that. He probably deserved it more than last time. Damn, Hwanhee really became a pro at driving his best friend away.

Hyunwoo had announced himself for breakfast via text but Hwanhee still jumped when the doorbell rang. He actually wasn’t in the mood for company but Hyunwoo wasn’t really someone who took no for an answer in these kinds of situations. Deep down, Hwanhee was thankful for the older’s persistence. Hyunwoo always seemed to know when Hwanhee needed to verbally get his ass kicked.

He opened the door and Hyunwoo smiled at him. “Morning”, he said and stepped inside after taking his shoes off. “I assume you haven’t started cooking yet”, he added. Hwanhee shook his head miserably. “I wasn’t up for it...”, he admitted. Hyunwoo walked into the kitchen and started roaming around for pans and a spatula.

“What’s wrong?” he questioned while he walked over to Hwanhee’s fridge and helped himself with eggs and bacon. “I confessed to Dongyeol and it blew up in my face and now I lost my best friend so welcome to my pity party...”, Hwanhee summarized quickly. Hyunwoo looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Did you expect any other outcome?” Hyunwoo questioned calmly. “I don’t know...maybe...I mean, he had a crush on me first and I thought that maybe if I kissed him he’d...remember?” Hyunwoo’s eyes widened. “You _kissed_  him?” he questioned. “I tried to...he stopped me before I could actually do it. And believe me, I feel awful about it...”, Hwanhee answered with a lowered head.

He heard the sizzling as Hyunwoo began to fry some bacon. “When I said sort it out with Dongyeol I didn’t mean try to snatch him from his boyfriend”, the older pointed out. “I know!” Hwanhee snapped, glaring at Hyunwoo who was cracking open an egg, seemingly unbothered by the younger’s outburst.

A few minutes of silence passed, in which Hyunwoo grabbed two plates and started scooping bacon and eggs onto them before setting one in front of Hwanhee and sitting down across from him. Hwanhee hesitated for a moment but then started eating.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I’m usually not like this...”, Hwanhee said. He felt Hyunwoo’s eyes on him but didn’t look up. “I have to get over Dongyeol. That’s the only way if I don’t want to lose him for good. But I don’t know how...”, he said. Hyunwoo hummed. “We’ll find a way”, he said.

Hwanhee did look up at that. “We?” he questioned. Hyunwoo smiled at him. "We." he confirmed. 


	18. Chapter 17

“How are things going with the stepdad?” Wooseok asked his best friend the next day after practice. They hung out at the diner near the stadium to get some milkshakes. Kogyeol shrugged. “Jinwook thinks he’s okay”, he replied. Wooseok raised his eyebrow. “Jinwook met him?”

“We ran into him at the store and he invited us to dinner with my Mom...he seems pretty nice, if I’m completely honest”, Kogyeol admitted. Wooseok nodded slowly. “The only thing I’m worried about is the actual wedding...if Jinwook has to be near Suwon for several hours...”, he trailed off. The younger looked like he thought carefully about his next words.

“Did you...ever think about telling Dr Choi about what his son did to Jinwook?” he questioned. “Not really...I don’t know if Jinwook would want that...”, Kogyeol answered before taking a sip from his milkshake. “Maybe you should ask Jinwook to tell him then”, Wooseok suggested.

Kogyeol shrugged. “I just don’t know how that would help. It’s not like he’ll disown his son over a something that happened over two years ago...”, he answered. Wooseok hummed. “You’re right...but I think you should talk to Jinwook about it anyway...” “I might...”, the older replied.

“By the way, what’s going on between you and Hwanhee? You looked like you wanted to stab him earlier...”, Kogyeol pointed out. Nobody had missed the obvious tension between the two at practice. “I do want to stab him but I promised Dongyeol not to”, Wooseok mumbled into his milkshake. “What the hell happened?” Kogyeol asked.

“He hit on Dongyeol and tried to kiss him...”, Wooseok answered. Kogyeol’s eyes widened. “What?! Why?” Wooseok looked bitter when he recounted the story Dongyeol had told him the other night to his best friend. Needless to say Kogyeol was more than surprised to hear that. He had, of course, noticed that something seemed to be going on with the younger but he wouldn’t have thought that he actually had feelings for Dongyeol.

“Can you murder him for me, please?” Wooseok questioned after a short silence. Kogyeol chuckled. “I’m not a hitman...”, he reminded his best friend. “And besides, there’s no need to murder him because Dongyeol doesn’t return his feelings. I see that you’re angry about it...but he’s Dongyeol’s best friend. You might lose him if you pick a fight with Hwanhee...”, he advised his friend.

Wooseok sighed but nodded. “I know...it’s just that...when Dongyeol told me there was a small part of me that thought what if he realizes that he still likes Hwanhee after all...?” he admitted. “You have nothing to fear. Dongyeol loves you”, Kogyeol assured his best friend. Wooseok stared into his milkshake. “Yeah...I just hope that’s enough when it comes to Hwanhee...”

~

“Dongyeol!” a voice called out after him when he was just about to enter his house. Wooseok was with Kogyeol so Dongyeol settled on walking home. He turned around at the sound of Hwanhee’s voice. “What are you doing here?” he asked, not really keen on talking to him right now.

“I wanted to apologize...I had no right to make a move on you. I don’t know what came over me...”, Hwanhee apologized. Dongyeol crossed his arms over his chest. “So you lied? About liking me?” the younger questioned. “I didn’t say that...”, Hwanhee answered.

“I do like you but I crossed a line by trying to kiss you when I know that you’re with Wooseok. I’m actually surprised that he hasn’t slit my throat yet...you told him, didn’t you?” Dongyeol nodded. “Of course, I told him! He’s really angry at you but I told him not to beat you up”, he replied.

Hwanhee furrowed his brows obviously surprised by that revelation. He was sure that Dongyeol wouldn’t bother holding Wooseok back. “Why?” he asked the younger. Dongyeol raised one eyebrow. “Why? Because...you’re still my friend. I’m disappointed in you but that doesn’t mean I want my boyfriend to rip your head off”, he explained.

Hwanhee nodded slowly. “Well...thanks...I’m quite attached to my head”, he said. Dongyeol chuckled. “I figured...” A pause followed in which neither of them really knew what to say. They were at an awkward place in their friendship. Dongyeol wanted to make things right between them but he wasn’t sure if he could do it right now when he knew that Hwanhee liked him.

“Look, I really want to get past this...I promise I won’t get in the way of you and Wooseok anymore and I’ll get over you”, Hwanhee said as if he’d read Dongyeol’s thoughts. The younger looked at him, unsure of what to say. “I’ll go now. I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry”, Hwanhee added. He turned around and left without any further words.

A few seconds later Wooseok’s truck pulled up in front of Dongyeol’s house. The older got out, looking bemused. “Was that Hwanhee just now?” he questioned. Dongyeol kissed his cheek. “Hi to you too...”, he said and reached for Wooseok’s hand to lead him inside. He really wasn’t up for another conversation on his porch.

“Dongyeol...what did Hwanhee want?” Wooseok questioned, pulling his hand back from the younger’s grip once they’d reached his bedroom. Dongyeol rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s persistence. “He just wanted to talk. He apologized for the other day”, he replied, hoping that Wooseok would calm down – he didn’t.

“I don’t trust him”, Wooseok said. “But you should trust me. I wouldn’t let him make another move on me!” “What if it’s a heat-in-the-moment situation?!” Wooseok snapped before he could stop himself. Dongyeol’s mouth fell open and he took a step backwards from his boyfriend.

“You really think I’d let it get this far? I’ve been nothing but honest with you and you still mistrust me when it comes to Hwanhee?” Dongyeol asked in disbelief. Wooseok had realized his mistake the moment the words had left his mouth. “I didn’t mean it like that...”, he replied.

“Then how did you mean it? Your insecurity about my past feelings for Hwanhee are clouding your judgement and I don’t know how I can make you believe that I have absolutely NO romantic feelings left for Hwanhee. I never felt the same way around him as I feel around you. And since that day in the hospital I never thought of him as more than a friend! When will you  _finally_  believe me?!”

Wooseok said nothing. He saw tears brimming in Dongyeol’s eyes and he never wanted to be responsible for making him cry. “Hwanhee came to apologize for crossing the line. He still wants to be my friend and he promised to get over it and stop trying to get between us...”, Dongyeol said. A tear ran over his face. “But if you can’t accept the fact that I can talk to my best friend without one of us trying to jump the other, then I don’t know if there even should be an us anymore.”

The older’s eyes widened and he stared back at Dongyeol. “What does that mean?” he questioned. “It means that I need you to trust me and you can’t seem to do that”, Dongyeol replied. “So...you’re breaking up with me?” Wooseok asked. Dongyeol lowered his head. “I don’t know yet...but I think you should go”, he told the older.

Wooseok didn’t want to go. He was afraid that if he left now, he’d lose Dongyeol. But he knew that Dongyeol wanted to be alone now to think. If he didn't go now, things would probably only get worse. Wooseok exhaled slowly.

“Fine...”, he said and turned around to leave the younger’s house.

 


	19. Chapter 18

There were a few people Hwanhee would have expected to see on his doorstep at 11pm but Kim Wooseok wasn’t one of them. Especially not a drunk Kim Wooseok. Hwanhee knew that Wooseok wasn’t one to get drunk a lot. Something must have happened.

“Sorry to bother you...”, the older slurred and stumbled inside, somehow sliding his jacket off in the process. Hwanhee picked it up and grabbed Wooseok’s arm, leading him to his living room and sat him down on the couch. “What are you doing here? What happened?” Hwanhee asked. Wooseok looked at him through glazed eyes. “You did...”

Hwanhee was more than confused by that answer. “Wooseok, really...you have to tell me what happened”, he insisted. Wooseok fell back on the couch. “Dongyeol is mad at me...”, he whined. Hwanhee froze. This was about Dongyeol? “Why?” he questioned carefully. “Because I’m an idiot...I really thought that he might have feelings left for you...deep down...turns out he doesn’t and I might have just blown it with him...”, Wooseok slurred.

The jab about Dongyeol’s vanished feelings for Hwanhee hurt a little but it wasn’t completely unexpected. “He thinks I don’t trust him...when it’s actually you I don’t trust...”, Wooseok continued. Hwanhee raised his eyebrows at his drunken team captain. “Why are you here, Wooseok?” he asked.

“To...suggest a truce...I can’t do this anymore...”, the older said. Hwanhee sat down on his couch table. “A truce?” “Dongyeol’s important to both of us...and we both don’t want to lose him...so I suggest that we try to get along again...”, Wooseok slurred. Hwanhee chuckled. Who would have thought that the older was still reasonable in a drunken state.

“Okay”, he agreed. He began to twiddle his thumbs. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke up again. “I have to apologize to you as well. I disliked you for being the one Dongyeol likes even though I was the one who rejected him back then. I practically drove him away right into your arms. And...even though it hurts, I want to see him happy. So, whatever your issue was, you better sleep it off and go talk to him first thing tomorrow!”

When Hwanhee didn’t get an answer he looked at the older’s face again, only to see that he was already fast asleep. Hwanhee chuckled again and rose from the couch table to lie Wooseok down on the couch properly. He went to his room to get a spare blanket to cover the older with. Next, he went to get a glass of water and an Aspirin, both of which he set down on the table for Wooseok to find in the morning.

He was just about to head to his own room when he heard Wooseok’s phone ring in his jacket’s pocket. He got it out and saw that Dongyeol was calling. Hwanhee contemplated for a second. Dongyeol was probably worried about Wooseok if they’d really had a fight. He picked up.

“Oh my god, finally. I’ve been calling you for two hours; are you okay? I don’t want to fight or break up”, Dongyeol said quickly before Hwanhee had a chance to say anything. “Um, it’s me...”, he finally answered. “Hwanhee? Why do you have Wooseok’s phone? Is he okay?” Dongyeol asked, sounding beyond worried.

“He’s fine...he got drunk and somehow came to my place. He’s asleep now, don’t worry...”, Hwanhee told him. He heard Dongyeol exhale. “Do you want me to pick him up?” he asked. “No, it’s fine. Let him sleep”, Hwanhee replied. “Okay...thanks, Hwanhee...”, Dongyeol said. “No problem...”, the older answered.

They hung up and Hwanhee put Wooseok’s phone back in his pocket. He took one last glance at his sleeping team captain before getting ready for bed himself.

~

Wooseok woke up late the next day. He looked around in an unfamiliar living room. It took him a few seconds to realize that this was Hwanhee’s place. He’d only been here once when the younger threw a moving in party. He’d dropped him off here once or twice after practice as well.

He spotted the water on the table and reached out to take it. His throat felt dry as fuck. He didn’t really get hangovers but he still took the Aspirin anyway. He remembered coming here and talking to Hwanhee about Dongyeol. Even though he was drunk, he’d meant the part about the truce. He wanted to make things right with Dongyeol again and he and Hwanhee used to be friends, so he figured coming here was a good start.

Wooseok reached for his jacket and fished his phone from his pocket. He’d gotten several calls from Dongyeol yesterday. The last one had been answered, probably by Hwanhee. He got up from the couch and walked into the small kitchen where Hwanhee was cooking.

“Oh, you’re up...do you want to stay for lunch?” he questioned. Wooseok was ready to decline but his stomach answered for him. “I guess...”, he said. “I’m sorry for crashing here. I’m probably not really your favorite person”, he apologized. Hwanhee shrugged. “I’m not yours either. I don’t know if you remember but we called a truce last night”, he pointed out.

“I remember...”, Wooseok said, looking at the phone in his hand. “Oh, right! Dongyeol called last night and I told him you were fine...you should talk to him...”, Hwanhee pointed out. Wooseok nodded. “I will...”, he said.

Hwanhee turned the stove off and began setting the table. “I’m sorry I caused so much trouble...”, he said without looking at Wooseok. The older didn’t really know what to answer so he decided not to say anything. At least not until he knew how his talk with Dongyeol would go.

~

“Dongyeol, are you alright?” his father asked at the breakfast table. Dongyeol nodded. “I’m fine. Where’s Mom?” he questioned. “She headed out very early this morning...”, his father replied. Dongyeol picked around in his food. Eating was the last thing on his mind after his fight with Wooseok. He was just glad that the older was alright.

He had been surprised when Hwanhee had told him that Wooseok had crashed at his place but as long as they didn’t kill each other he wouldn’t complain about it. He felt guilty for going off like that and causing Wooseok to get drunk. He understood where the older was coming from. He couldn’t imagine what he’d do if he was in Wooseok’s shoes; if his boyfriend’s ex-crush slash best friend suddenly had feelings for him...

“Aren’t you eating?” Dongyeol’s father ripped him from his thoughts. Dongyeol looked up at his concerned father and shook his head. “No...I’m not hungry. I’m just gonna go to my room...”, he told him and got up to do just that.

~

Dongyeol didn’t remember falling asleep but a soft knock on his door woke him from his nap. “Come in...”, he said with a raspy, sleep-filled voice while sitting up in his bed. Wooseok stepped inside carefully. “I’m sorry...did I wake you?” he asked. Dongyeol shook his head. “It’s fine, what time is it?” “Around two, I think...”, Wooseok answered.

Dongyeol got out of his bed and faced him. “I’m sorry about yesterday...”, Wooseok said before the younger could even open his mouth to speak. “Me too...”, Dongyeol answered. “I shouldn’t have been like that to you. I overreacted...” A short silence followed. Eventually, Wooseok stepped closer to Dongyeol and reached for both his hands.

“I don’t want to fight about Hwanhee anymore. You said he wasn’t going to try to come between us and I talked to him as well and I think we’re both ready to bury the hatchet...”, he explained. Dongyeol didn’t say anything but instead he just pulled Wooseok into a hug. “I love you...”, he mumbled into the crook of Wooseok’s neck. “I know. I love you, too.”

Dongyeol pulled back after a few minutes. “I’m kinda starving...do you want something?” he asked. Wooseok shook his head. “I already ate but I’ll buy you a meal if you like”, the older offered, taking Dongyeol’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Dongyeol grinned at him. “Can I get a chocolate milkshake?” he asked cutely. Wooseok laughed and nodded. “Anything for you”, he said.

 

 


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter but I wrote this on the road while being talked to :D I hope ot doesn't suck too much...

“Babe...”, Kogyeol spoke up the same evening when he and Jinwook were lying around cuddling. “Hm?” “What do you think I should do about my family situation?” he asked. Jinwook looked up at him. “What do you mean?” the older questioned. “You’ve met Dr Choi and he’s nice...but...his son isn’t. I still don’t quite know what I should think of this wedding”, Kogyeol elaborated.

“Well, Dr Choi is the one marrying your Mom, not Suwon...”, Jinwook began. “But if you want me to...I could speak to him about what went down between us...” “You don’t have to do that. I know how uncomfortable it makes you to talk about it. I can’t imagine what it would be like for you to talk to his father about it...”

Jinwook smiled and shifted so he was half on top of Kogyeol. “I’ll do it if it helps you. you’re my family...”, he said and pressed a kiss onto the younger’s lips. “You’re all I have...”, he added. Kogyeol gave him a look. “Come on, that’s not true”, he replied and ran a hand through the older’s hair.

“It is...my parents died when I was 13, my foster parents lowkey kicked me out as soon as I was 18. Sure, I have friends but...you…I feel like I could spend eternity with you. So, if I’m expected at another family dinner, I’ll be there”, he explained. "Unless, you don’t want me there”, he added with a chuckle. “Of course, I want you there. You’re my family, too...”, Kogyeol assured him. Jinwook smiled at him.

“You know how we talked about marriage before?” Kogyeol spoke up again after a few minutes. Jinwook nodded. “I think we should do it”, the younger said. Jinwook raised his eyebrows with a surprised look. “Are you kidding?” he questioned. “No, I’m completely serious. Let’s do it”, Kogyeol said and sat up.

Jinwook grinned at him. “Is this your way of proposing to me?” he questioned. Kogyeol nodded determinedly. “What do you say?” he asked. Jinwook moved to straddle his lap. He wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck and kissed him.

“I say yes”, he replied after pulling back.

~

When Jinwook woke up the next morning he was alone again. This time, though, he found a note next to him on the pillow. It said that Kogyeol only had to get something and that he’d be back in a few.

Kogyeol came home to his shirtless, freshly showered boyfriend, wearing only black jeans. He was cooking breakfast, so his back was facing the younger. Kogyeol walked to him and wrapped his arms around his bare torso. Jinwook chuckled and leaned back into his chest.

“Where’d you go?” he questioned while Jinwook put their breakfast on two plates and gently freed himself from his boyfriend’s grip to carry them over to the table. Kogyeol reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Jinwook turned around to look at him. Kogyeol opened the box and showed it to him. There were two silver rings inside.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t afford gold or anything. I figured that since the engagement was exremely spontaneous I didn’t want to wait any longer...”, Kogyeol explained.

“So, you want to elope?” Jinwook asked, surprised, but not negatively so. Kogyeol nodded. Jinwook inspected the rings a little more closely. “They’re gorgeous”, he said. They were simple and probably not very expensive but Jinwook loved them.

“Let’s go right after breakfast. We can’t get married on an empty stomach”, he added with a chuckle. Kogyeol grinned and engulfed the older in a bone-crushing hug.

“I love you“, he mumbled. He felt Jinwook’s arms wrap around him. “I love you more”, the older said. Kogyeol pulled back and sat down. “Let’s eat”, he announced. Jinwook laughed at the younger’s excitement but complied to his wishes.

~

The drive to the courthouse seemed short to Jinwook which was good because he couldn’t wait to get married. He chuckled to himself at the thought. He was 22 years old, not even done with college and on the way to spontaneously get married to his 21-year-old boyfriend.

“Does this mean you’ll officially move in with me?” Jinwook asked jokingly when they entered the office and approached the working officer. Kogyeol intertwined their fingers. “Definitely...but you’ll barely feel a difference”, he replied with a big grin.

It was true. Even though, Kogyeol started getting along with his mother after the accident he spent more time with Jinwook then ever. More and more stuff wandered into Jinwook’s drawers and onto his shelf. He loved it, though. He’d never get sick of Kogyeol’s presence, which was one of the reasons he’d agreed to marrying him in the first place.

They reached the officer who looked at them expectantly. Kogyeol explained why they were here and the officer checked their IDs and walked them through the process before starting right away. He held a speech, which seemed like he’d done this many times before but he still managed to make it sound passionate. Luckily, it wasn't very long and he cut to the important part shortly after.

“Do you, Kim Jinwook, take Go Minsoo to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do”, Jinwook said, putting one of the two silver rings on Kogyeol’s finger.

“Do you, Go Minsoo, take Kim Jinwook to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do”, Kogyeol said. He took the other ring and put it on Jinwook’s ring finger.

“Then, by the authority invested in me by the laws of the Republic of South Korea I hereby pronounce you husband and husband”, the worker said. Kogyeol pulled Jinwook closer by the waist and kissed him before the officer could even say anything else.

“Now, all that’s left is signing your marriage license and you’re good to go”, the officer told them and handed Jinwook a pen...

~

“When should we tell the others?” Jinwook asked on the way home, never taking his eyes off the silver ring on his finger. Kogyeol, who had his eyes fixed on the road, shrugged.

“Maybe we should tell them at practice tomorrow. Wooseok will probably be mad that he wasn’t invited”, he replied with a chuckle. Jinwook smiled. “Well, maybe we can hold an actual reception when we’re not poor college students anymore”, he suggested. “I’m sure Wooseok will insist on a reception”, Kogyeol agreed.

“But yeah, let’s tell them tomorrow”, he added. “What do you think they’ll say?” “They’ll probably think we’re pranking them...but we have a license to prove it”, Jinwook laughed. Kogyeol took one hand off the wheel and intertwined their fingers. “My husband...”, he said. “I really like the sound of that”, Jinwook told him. “Me too”, Kogyeol agreed.

They drove in silence for a little while before Kogyeol suddenly started laughing. “What is it?” Jinwook asked. “I just thought about my Mom...”, the younger replied. “I kinda can’t wait to see her face when we tell her.” Jinwook grinned. “You really did end up getting married before her”, he stated.

It was still a little unbelievable to them. A while ago Jinwook had been at a point where he thought that he’d never tie the knot and now here he was, married to the love of his life. It had been spontaneous and not the most romantic but he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at writing weddings but I couldn't resist! :D


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm really sorry for not updating for months! I just completely lost inspiration for it. I would just sit in front of my Word document n stare at what I have and I couldn't write a single word. I finally overcame that shit tho lol
> 
> While I kinda put this fic on hold tho, I started writing a Stray Kids Hogwarts AU one shot series, called 'I am NOT!' So if any of you guys happen to be skz stans, I'd appreciate it if you would check it out!
> 
> Anyway, let's get started. I hope I haven't lost my touch for this fic!

 

Practice rolled around the next day but Jinwook and Kogyeol decided to postpone their announcement by a few hours. They’d invite their teammates to milkshakes and tell them at the diner.

“Okay, guys...since the game is in one and a half weeks I think we should set an extra practice for Wednesday just to make sure...”, Wooseok said in the changing room. “Don’t worry, captain. We’re gonna beat the Steels and wipe the arrogant smile off Choi Suwon’s face!” Sungjun piped up.

“We sure will. But for now, let’s get some milkshakes. Jinwook and I have an announcement to make”, Kogyeol told them. Before anyone could ask more questions, though, he dragged Jinwook out of the changing room as they headed towards the car.

“Are you excited to tell them?” Jinwook questioned while starting the engine. Kogyeol smiled. “I’m excited to officially show you off as my husband”, he answered. Jinwook’s face broke into a grin. “I could really get used to that”, he said. “And you will. You’re not going to get rid of me now”, Kogyeol told the older said.

~

“So, what’s the big announcement?” Dongyeol questioned once they had arrived at the diner and were all seated and everyone had a milkshake in front of them. Jinwook and Kogyeol shared a look before the older spoke up: “We got married yesterday.”

The reactions were just as they had expected. A few of their teammates looked shocked, Wooseok and Sooil shouted “What?!” at the same time and a few of them chuckled like they expected this to be a prank.

“You’re fucking with us!” Changhyun exclaimed. “We know you’re domestic as fuck but you didn’t actually get married...did you?!” Gyujin asked. Kogyeol smirked and held up his hand, the silver wedding ring proudly sitting on his ring finger.

“You really got married?!” Wooseok questioned disbelievingly, reaching out for his best friend’s hand and closely inspecting the ring. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” “It was a rather spontaneous decision”, Jinwook explained. “Actually, we got unofficially engaged first but this one couldn’t wait anymore so we just...”, he trailed off. “Eloped?” Wooseok finished his friend’s sentence. Jinwook grinned and nodded.

The others slowly but surely started to look less shocked. “I’m really happy for you guys! You were practically married anyway”, Yein finally spoke up. “We should celebrate that!” Dongyeol suggested. “Yeah, after the game. I know for a fact that Wooseok will not enjoy himself at a party before we beat the Steels”, Kogyeol said. Wooseok gave him a mock-offended look but didn’t argue.

“How about Saturday right after the game at my place?” Hwanhee suggested. It was a little surprising to say the least, considering Hwanhee hadn’t really seemed eager to spend much time with his friends lately. “Sure”, Jinwook agreed. “It’s settled, then!” Gyujin exclaimed.

“Now all that’s left is to tell my Mom...”

~

Kogyeol’s mother was more than surprised when her son called to invite her and (after some convincing from Jinwook’s side) Dr Choi out for dinner the next day. Kogyeol couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about the announcement he and Jinwook were about to make. He had no idea how his mother would take it...

“She’s not going to murder you if that’s what you’re worried about”, Jinwook assured him as they walked into the restaurant. “I know, but I’m still kind of scared of her reaction”, Kogyeol replied. “It’s gonna be okay, I’m sure.”

They approached the table they had reserved and waited for Kogyeol’s mom and Dr Choi to arrive. Kogyeol kept rubbing his hands on his jeans nervously, causing Jinwook to just take one of his hands and give it a reassuring squeeze. It calmed him down significantly, though not completely.

Finally, Kogyeol’s Mom and Dr Choi arrived and joined them at the table. Greetings were exchanged and Kogyeol’s nervousness began to settle again. They ordered something to drink before his mother finally questioned the reason for their sudden dinner invitation.

“Well, we, um...”, Kogyeol started. “We wanted to tell you something...” Jinwook squeezed his hand again. “So, the other day...I proposed to Jinwook”, the younger said. His Mom’s eyes widened in surprise. “You did? That’s amazing!” she exclaimed happily.

“The thing is we already got married the next morning and we’re sorry we didn’t tell you, but it was super spontaneous”, Kogyeol blurted out before he could chicken out. A somewhat shocked silence followed, in which Kogyeol didn’t dare to look into his mother’s eyes.

She got up suddenly, mumbling something along the lines of “excuse me...” before she left the restaurant. Dr Choi was about to go after her when Kogyeol rose as well. “I’ll go talk to her...”, he announced and followed his mother outside, leaving Jinwook and Dr Choi behind.

~

“You have to excuse Chaeyeon. I think she’s just surprised, is all”, Dr Choi spoke up after a while of awkward silence between him and Jinwook. The latter smiled. “I can imagine that. I’m not holding it against her...”, he replied. He didn’t really expect her reaction to be much different. He probably would have reacted similarly if his only son had just gotten married without any kind of warning.

“I still want to congratulate you, though”, Dr Choi said, and he sounded genuine. Jinwook’s smile widened. “Thank you.” “I can’t say that I know you or Minsoo very well, but you two seem right for each other”, the doctor told him. Jinwook sure hoped so. It was safe to say that Kogyeol was the love of his life, no doubt. Marrying him had felt righter than anything he had ever done before that.

“I’m really happy to be your stepfather-in-law soon. This way I might be able to make up for what my son did to you”, he continued. Jinwook’s eyes widened slightly. “H-how do you know about that?” he asked. He had thought about telling Dr Choi about what had happened between him and Suwon. He wouldn’t have imagined that he already knew.

“I don’t know any details, but when I saw your face the other day when I mentioned him, I figured that you were the guy my son used to be obsessed with...”, Dr Choi said in a sad tone of voice. “I didn’t have a very good relationship with him back then, but a friend of his told me what he did to you, out of worry...that's when I reached out to him and convinced him to get therapy...”

Jinwook looked down at his drink. So, Suwon had been to therapy? That revelation made Jinwook hope that he stopped treating other people like he had treated him. Unfortunately, no amount of therapy could cure the guy’s asshole behavior, considering how he behaved when Jinwook ran into him with the rest of the team.

“I’m sorry, Jinwook. I didn’t mean to bring it up so suddenly...”, Dr Choi apologized. Jinwook looked at him and waved his hands. “No, it’s okay. Ever since I’ve met him again, I’ve started finally dealing with it to completely get over it...”, he admitted. “Does Minsoo know?” Dr Choi questioned. Jinwook nodded.

“He was really angry, but I’ve managed to calm him down...” “I’m truly sorry for what he did. I never raised my son to be violent”, Dr Choi told him. Jinwook smiled faintly. “I know, it’s not your fault, doctor. He’s your son, but that doesn’t mean that you are responsible for all his actions. I just hope that he never does it again...”, he voiced his concern.

Dr Choi seemed somewhat relieved. He figured that he really must have been worried about Jinwook blaming him for everything. He knew that Dr Choi was a way better person than Suwon, but that didn’t stop him from hoping that maybe one day Suwon would grow up to be more like his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not my best, but at least I finally updated :D


End file.
